Spending the winter, pasando el invierno
by rinoaangelo
Summary: Un accidente cambiará la vida de muchas personas. Muchas cosas tiemblan cuando el pilar que aguanta todo se derrumba. Ahora más de uno deberá aprender a mantenerse en pie y ser fuerte solo.¿Podrá todo volver a estar como antes? ¿Se separarán los amigos?
1. Prologo

**Los personajes y los lugares de este fan fiction no me pertenecen ( ¡qué mas quisiera!) Pertenecen a Square-enix.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**SPENDING THE WINTER**

**(Pasando el invierno)**

_**Fan Fiction dedicado a todos aquellos que pasan un duro invierno. Como las estaciones, las penas y alegrías van y vienen incansables. Después del frío la primavera siempre renace.**_

**Prologo:**

Ha pasado casi un año desde que los famosos héroes derrotaron a Artemisa (Ultimecia).

La paz parece haber vuelto en el mundo. Galbadia y Dollet firmaron un tratado de paz, Timber consiguió la independencia que desde hacía tantos años anhelaba y Esthar se ha dado a conocer al mundo, convirtiéndose en una gran potencia mundial.

Así pues, la paz se abrió camino en el mundo político anulando las guerras y los temores de sus habitantes. Sin embargo, la unidad de guerreros especializados en las instituciones militares conocidas como Jardines, los Seeds, aún son necesarios. Su principal objetivo ya no es eliminar a las brujas, sus misiones van desde protección personal, pasando por la matanza de monstruos y múltiples tipos de misiones más.

En lo referente a nuestros héroes…

Seifer y sus dos seguidores, Viento y Trueno (Fujin y Raijin, respectivamente) fueron readmitidos en el Jardín de Balamb. Se les negó el acceso a Seed pero les ofrecieron trabajar en el Comité Disciplinario de nuevo. Ahora que los subordinados de Norg no estaban era necesario mantener a alguien encargado de hacer cumplir el orden y mantener las normas firmes.

Rinoa, gracias a su aptitud ya demostrada en combate y sus poderes de bruja, fue aceptada como una Seed más del Jardín.

El cargo de comandante sigue perteneciendo al mismo joven castaño. Shu y Quistis han sido nombradas como altos cargos del Jardín, controlando ellas gran parte del funcionamiento interno de la academia militar. Finalmente, Cid y Edea Kramer compartían el cargo de directores.

Squall, Rinoa y los demás son enviados a las misiones más peligrosas e importantes que se encargan al Jardín. Esos seis guerreros forman la elite de los Seeds del Jardín de Balamb.


	2. Cap1: Llegó el invierno

Cuando Seifer habla de El nene se refiere a Squall, lo digo por los que tengan la versión inglesa del juego.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Capítulo 1: Llegó el invierno**

_Hay noches en que un extraño sentimiento de melancolía te invade sin motivo aparente. No puedes dormir y te levantas. Abres la ventana y una fría brisa se cuela haciendo que se te ericen los pelos del brazo. Tienes frío y cierras la ventana de nuevo…entonces te das cuenta que el buen tiempo ya pasó y se acerca un largo invierno. En ese momento te sientes solo y sientes como todas tus fuerzas flaquean…_

_**--------------------------------**_

La puerta azulada del final del pasillo se abrió y apareció una mujer con una bata de médico y una carpeta en las manos. El ruido de sus tacones resonaba y se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba al banco donde estaban sentados los Seeds y el matrimonio Kramer. La tensión y el silencio que se hacían conocer en el ambiente aumentaron cuando la mujer paró ante ellos. Se levantaron, quedando cara a cara con la doctora.

Doctora- Ya tenemos los resultados de las pruebas.

La mujer hizo una pausa antes de seguir. A esas alturas de su profesión debería estar ya acostumbrada a dar malas noticias pero ella sabía que jamás le sería fácil hacerlo. Su expresión era neutral pero los Seeds ya estaban avisados de la gravedad de la situación.

Doctora- Tal y como pensábamos, se trata del Síndrome de Franklin.

Las pruebas para detectar tal enfermedad eran largas pero todo indicaba desde hacía horas que darían positivo. Por eso, los compañeros del accidentado ya habían sido informados sobre esa enfermedad.

Era una enfermedad poco común, se había dado en muy pocos casos, por lo que se sabe poco sobre ella. El órgano afectado es el cerebro, una parte del cuerpo aún muy desconocida, cosa que hace difícil avanzar en el campo de investigación sobre el Síndrome de Franklin.

Los efectos del Síndrome sobre el paciente consisten en la pérdida de algunas capacidades de comunicación y relación, como es el habla, el movimiento y la interacción con el medio. El enfermo prácticamente no habla y solo se mueve en caso de estricta necesidad. Ha habido casos en que la movilidad del cuerpo ha sido pérdida completamente. Eso se debe a que es una enfermedad que se desarrolla de maneras distintas en cada persona afectada.

¿Posibilidades de cura? Escasas pero existentes. Es una enfermedad más psíquica qué física. Algunos pacientes se han recuperado tras sufrir alguna situación límite o un shock fuerte como puede ser una muerte de un ser querido, un cambio de lugar, recordar cierto momento importante de su pasado o reaccionar ante un determinado lugar. Otros pacientes solo han recibido mejoras en el habla o en los reflejos y movimiento, sin llegar a curarse. La gran mayoría….no se han recuperado.

Doctora- El hospital asignará una psiquiatra especializada en este tipo de enfermedades al caso. Ella vendrá a ver el paciente cada X tiempo para seguir con la evolución del Síndrome. Otra cosa, no sabemos muy bien si la capacidad de recibir y asimilar información se ve afectada también. Puede que el paciente no se de cuenta de que le ocurre…y puede que sí. ¡Oh! Lo siento, debo irme…a las tres la psiquiatra les esperará a su despacho para aclarar dudas.

La mujer se fue a paso ligero, prefería no ver la tristeza que habían provocado sus palabras.

A los jóvenes guerreros les costó asimilar la confirmación del diagnostico. Fue Selphie la primera en reaccionar, echándose a llorar desconsolada y dejándose caer al banco de nuevo. Irvine, al verlo, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Quistis dejaba caer lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras Zell intentaba ahogar su llanto y daba una fuerte patada a la pared. Edea Kramer se abrazó a su marido, intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar. Rinoa no reaccionaba, estaba de pie, mirando al vacío sin expresión. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo hasta que se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y echó a llorar con un llanto al borde de la desesperación. Nadie dijo nada, las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

_**-------------------------------**_

La morena paró ante la puerta y suspiró. Sentía que le faltaba fuerza para entrar ahí. Abrió la puerta lentamente y dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación. Ya no había marcha atrás. Era una habitación decorada y pintada con tonos azules, como el resto del hospital. En el otro lado de la sala había una ventana y delante, una cama. Él estaba allí, sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventana de espaldas a la puerta. Rinoa sentía que las piernas le temblaban y temía que no la llevaran hasta dónde quería llegar.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, rodeó la cama y finalmente llegó frente a él. No se atrevió a tocarle. Sabía que si le abrazaba el abrazo no le será devuelto y si eso sucedía no lo soportaría.

Rinoa- Squall… ¿qué…qué tal¿Cómo estás?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, el chico castaño ni siquiera se movió. La bruja suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Las manos le sobraban, no sabía qué hacer con ellas, cómo moverse, qué decir…

Las manos de Squall estaban tiradas sobre sus propias piernas, parecían no tener vida. Todo su cuerpo parecía haber perdido la vida. No. Sus ojos, sus ojos seguían vivaces y expresivos como siempre. La estaba mirando. En esa mirada pudo leer miedo, miedo y confusión, algo que nunca había percibido en el muchacho.

Siempre era Squall quién encontraba las soluciones a todo, quién le daba fuerzas para continuar, quién la sacaba de apuros. Él era el fuerte y ella necesitaba esa seguridad que sólo el comandante le sabía transmitir para apaciguar su miedo. Ahora era Rinoa la que debía ser fuerte por él, quién debía luchar en nombre de los dos.

Se acercó más y acogió una de sus manos entre las suyas.

No podía reprimir más sus ganas de llorar y unas indeseadas lágrimas empezaron a brotas de sus ojos. Las gotitas saladas bajaron por sus mejillas cayendo en las manos de ambos. Squall siguió la trayectoria de las lágrimas con la mirada. Entonces la morena pudo leer un sentimiento más en ese mar azul que eran sus ojos, pudo leer tristeza. Nunca antes había podido ver esa mirada, en él no. Nunca antes ese azul había reflejado sus sentimientos, siempre había tenido una mirada dura y fría.

Las lágrimas eran cada vez más insistentes aunque ella luchara para evitar que salieran. Esa situación la superaba. Hasta entonces no se había acabado de hacer a la idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que significaban las palabras de la doctora.

Rinoa- Tenía que pasar…tarde o temprano…vives entre batalla y batalla…y yo…

Su llanto se interponía en sus frases y hacía que su voz sonara quebrada y triste.

Rinoa- No quiero…perderte...No voy a dejar que esto quede así…Tu no mereces esto…tu no. Squall… Me oyes… ¿verdad?

Los ojos claros del chico subieron y se encontraron con los negros y húmedos de Rinoa. Esta vez no pudo leerlos pero a los pocos segundos notó una suave fuerza apretando sus manos. La oía, esa fue su manera de decírselo. La joven bruja se preguntó si realmente ese era el único movimiento que él podía realizar, se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba intentando moverse y no podía. La fuerza aumentó un poco y entonces sí pudo leer su mirada. Volvía ser la mirada fría, segura y fuerte de siempre.

La chica se secó la cara con los escalfadores que llevaba en los brazos. Aún en ese estado era él el fuerte, era él quién le daba fuerzas, aunque solo fuera con una mirada o cogiéndole las manos con la poca fuerza que podía hacer.

Rinoa- De acuerdo.

Mientras pronunció eso asintió con la cabeza, muy decidida.

Rinoa- Voy a ser fuerte. Lucharemos juntos y saldremos de esta. Te lo prometo.

Unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta y la voz de la enérgica Selphie, que ahora sonaba ahogada en tristeza se oyó a través de la madera que los separaba.

Selphie- Rinoa…es hora de irnos. Te esperamos abajo.

Rinoa- Vale, gracias.

La morena volvió a mirar a su caballero.

Rinoa- Quería verte a solas. Luego volveré con los demás. Esta tarde volvemos al Jardín. ¿Lo sabías? Te dan el alta ya. Podrás estar con nosotros en Balamb.

Intentaba que su voz sonara alegre, no quería que el muchacho se preocupara por ella. Tenía que estar contenta como fuera…por él, por los dos.

Le acarició la mejilla y le apartó algunos mechones de pelo para besarle la frente.

Rinoa- Hasta luego.

**_----------------------------------------_**

Trueno- Pero cuentano' qué ocurrió jefe

Trueno parecía nervioso. Estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería del Jardín junto a Viento y Seifer. El rubio estaba perdido en su tazón de leche caliente con una mirada dura, la chica lo miraba con interrogación.

Viento- Expliacación.

Hace poco habían llamado del hospital informando al trío de la situación el que se encontraba su comandante.

Los dos amigos de Seifer seguían expectantes a la espera de la explicación. El joven, con la misma mirada perdida en la leche humeante respondió.

Seifer- No lo sé muy bien. Estaba en la Zona de Entrenamiento y me encontré con esos tres: el gallina, el chilillo del sombrero y el nenaza. Luchaban con un arqueosarurio enorme.

Trueno-¿de eso' nuevo' que llevaron?

Viento- Silencio.

La joven del pelo gris le propinó una patada al moreno. Él ya estaba acostumbrado así que se quejó por pura costumbre.

Viento- Continuar.

Seifer- Oí que el gallina gritaba no sé qué y oí un fuerte golpe. Me fui hacia dónde estaban y vi al nene al suelo tirado inconsciente. A su lado estaba el chulo barato ese de la cola también tumbado al suelo pero se levantó rápido. Había un árbol que parecía que acababa de caer a pocos metros suyos y el arqueosaurio mal herido dando coletazos a diestra y siniestra como un loco. Ya lo sabéis todo.

Viento- ¿Y tu?

Seifer- Ayudé a esos dos a derribar el monstruo…mira que no poder con esa mierda…

Trueno- ¿y luego se llevaron a Squall?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de no haberse llevado nunca bien con su rival parecía algo preocupado. Viento y Trueno sabían que en el fondo Squall y Seifer no se odiaban, se buscaban las cosquillas por placer y diversión. Eran rivales dignos uno del otro. Eso motivaba a Seifer a pelearse con él para medir sus fuerzas, si ganaba a el nene era el más fuerte del Jardín.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Aquí llega el primer capítulo! Espero que os guste, aunque sea un poco corto. A ver si alguien deja algun review, son muy importantes para mí. Al ser posible quiero pedir que alguien me haga algunas críticas constructivas para mejorar mi escritura. SI estás leyendo esto esque te has leído el capítulo así que... ¡muchas gracias!


	3. Cap2: Caulpabilidad

**Lo siento si tardo en actualizar...con el trabajo escolar y otros hobbies no me queda mucho tiempo. Aunque hace mucho que tengo empezado este capítulo no he podido terminarlo hasta hoy. Bueeeeno...Lo siento si lo de Squall es demasiado duro...**

**A ver...respuestas a reviews:  
**

**Antes que nada muchíssimas gracias a ****AAA TheXel Tico, ****Amy Ice Eyes, ****Eclipse218, ****Rinoa Haatirii y a Shihaoran para leer el fic. Cada review vuestro es muy importante para mi!  
**

**AAA TheXel Tico: ****Mmmm no podré complacerete, al menos de momento. Me gustaria hacerlo pero de momento no puedo seguir con Gritos en el Silencio, me es materialmente imposible. No tengo tiempo para escribir dos historias, ya ves lo que he tardado en seguir con esta. ¿por qué esta y no la otra? Pues porqué de esta ya tengo el plano de varios capítulos creado y solo tengo que redactar, en cambio, de la otra no tengo nada a parte del primer capítulo. Pero tengo planeado seguir con ella en verano. Pero muchas gracias  
**

**Amy Ice Eyes: No me he leído eso que dices, no tengo ni la remota idea de qué se trata. Debe ser una coincidencia ¿Te parece demasiado malo lo de Squall? Puede que tengas razón...bueno, me encanta que me digas que te gusta como me expreso!**

** Eclipse218:**** ¿Si seifer ayudará? ummmm...en cierto modo. La verdad esque aún tengo que acabar de perfilar el papel que ocupa en el fan fic. Espero que te guste el capítulo (sigue tu con Supervivientes!)**

**Rinoa Haatirii: No, este no lo quitaré jejeje. !Gracias por decirme lo que falla! Seguramente en esta capítulo también encontrarás alguno... no puedo evitarlo ú.ù  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Resumen capítulo anterior:**

Un accidente en la Zona de entrenamiento. Squall acaba herido y lo llevan al hospital, diagnostico: Síndrome de Franklin. Rinoa está destrozada pero decide ser fuerte porque él se lo merece.**  
**

**Capitulo 2: Culpabilidad**

Hacía ya rato que Edea y Cid estaban hablando con la psiquiatra. Parecía una persona competente a pesar de su corta edad. Crtistel Ronsol, licenciada en psiquiatría especializada, 27 años. Habían decidido ir ellos dos solos y luego transmitir la información al resto del grupo.

Cristel- Entonces lo que debéis hacer para ayudar al paciente es enseñarle fotos, recuerdos, llevarlo a lugar especiales…para ver si ante algo reacciona.

Edea- Pero, a ver….Si reacciona ante algo…se recupera de repente o…

Cristel- No, no no. Lo más probable es que vaya reaccionando poco a poco en situaciones determinadas. Primero puede que mueva una mano o que consiga articular alguna palabra y poco a poco vaya mejorando…

Cid- Eso si mejora.

Cristel- Debemos ser optimistas. Tengo muchas esperanzas depositadas en este paciente. Tengo entendido que lleva una vida intensa por lo que debe haber más de un lugar especial para un comandante Seed: Lugares dónde ha librado batallas y misiones y cosas así. ¿Entienden?

Edea- ¿y usted cada cuándo vendrá?

Cristel- Esto depende de cómo evolucione la enfermedad. Ustedes si ven alguna mejora lo que deben hacer es llamarme y yo vendré a tomar un informe sobre su estado.

-----------------------------

Rinoa se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba sola, desde que habían llegado al Jardín se había encerrado ahí.

Toc, toc.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación. En realidad, sus amigos se habían pasado en día intentando hablar con ella pero todo fueron intentos frustrados, Rinoa no decía nada más que "dejadme sola".

Rinoa- "buffff… ¿aún queda alguien que no ha venido antes?"

Una voz muy conocida habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Seifer- Rinoa… ¿puedo entrar?

Seifer. Entre ellos había un vínculo muy fuerte, no solo por su romance de dos años atrás sino porque Rinoa fue la única que lo aceptó y le perdonó enseguida cuando Seifer y sus compañeros fueron readmitidos al Jardín.

Hubo un silencio durante un rato, parecía que la muchacha se estaba planteando si aceptar o no la propuesta del chico.

Rinoa- Déjame Seifer. Ahora quiero estar sola.

Seifer- No hagas el gilipollas, te has pasado el día sola. Además…quiero saber como ha ido.

Rinoa- ¿Te importa como está Squall?

El rubio hizo una mueca de asco ante la pregunta. ¿Si le importaba Squall? Vaya pregunta…todo el Jardín sabía lo "bien" que se llevaban los dos jóvenes. Su lista de peleas y discusiones era interminable. Aunque también había que reconocer que Squall fue de los pocos que no le reprochó su comportamiento durante la guerra al regresar al Jardín. Nunca había hecho ningún comentario sobre eso, ni bueno, ni malo.

Seifer- No. No me importa, me interesa.

La vida del comandante no le importaba demasiado pero no era ningún monstruo, quería saber cómo estaban las cosas.

La joven morena suspiró y abrió la puerta. Entonces Seifer pudo comprobar como tenía los ojos terriblemente hinchados y enrojecidos. Se notaba que había llorado muchas horas y ella no intentaba ocultarlo.

Rinoa- Si quieres hacerte una idea de su estado más vale que vayas a verle.

Se sentó en la cama mientras hablaba. A la vez, Seifer se situó delante suyo sentando en la silla del escritorio.

Rinoa- Está en la habitación de Irvine, todos están allí.

Seifer- Oh sí, claro. Iré ahí a ver cómo está el niñato ese para que vuestros amigos me echen a patadas.

El ex-caballero sabía muy bien que ninguna de los famosos Seeds que salvaron el mundo lo tragaba, como tantos otros alumnos del Jardín que le clavaban miradas de odio cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos.

Rinoa- Perdona, tienes razón.

Seifer- ¿Y bien?

Rinoa- Ya te llamé desde el hospital…

Cierto. La morena le había llamado y contado todo lo ocurrido, pero no le contó como estaba ella.

Seifer- ¿cómo estás?

Rinoa- Ya me ves.

Eso significaba: fatal y el rubio lo sabía perfectamente. El joven suspiró y se acomodó en la silla apoyándose contra el respaldo.

Seifer- No sé muy bien cómo animar a la gente pero si necesitas algo…ya sabes.

Rinoa- Sí, ya sé. Gracias.

La manera de hablar y de decir las cosas del chico siempre le había provocado cierta diversión. La verdad era que le había conseguido animar, no sabía muy bien si era solo la compañía o lo que le había dicho.

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo que le llegaban a doler los ojos, le costaba mantenerlos abiertos sin parpadear a menudo.

-------------------------------------

Irvine y Zell se habían ido en busca de unos bocatas para cenar dejando a Squall en manos de Quistis y Selphie. No querían dejar al comandante solo así que harían turnos para estar con él a todas horas.

Estaban andando por el pasillo que conducía al comedor. Los muchachos tenían un aspecto triste y algo pensativo. El rubio andaba sin ganas, mirando al suelo mientras que su amigo avanzaba arrastrando los pies y con la mirada perdida al fondo del pasillo. El silencio reinaba entre los dos aunque fueran alegres conversadores en situaciones normales. Pero esa no era una situación normal, y mucho menos alegre.

Zell- ¡Vaya mierda!

El vaquero no respondió. Hizo caso omiso al comentario y al golpe de pie que acaba de dar su tatuado amigo pero Zell siguió hablando.

Zell- ¿qué haremos si esto termina así?

Justo donde más duele. Qué especialidad para meter la pata en los peores momentos tenía ese chico.

El chico más alto dejó de andar y miraba con preocupación al muchacho que andaba a su lado y que también había dejado de andar.

Irvine- ¿Si termina así¿Si no se recupera?

El Jardín, Rinoa, ellos…Había mucho que dependía de Squall. Cuando había algún problema todos acudían a él, siempre tenía respuestas para todo. Cuando todos perdían la calma el comandante era el único que mantenía la cabeza fría.

Irvine- Si no se recupera…

El rubio se preguntaba qué estaba pensando su amigo.

Irvine- yo… no podré.

Esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa. Era un chico sensible y necesitaba que los demás le mostrasen cariño de vez en cuando. Squall no lo hacía nunca, aunque el cowboy había aprendido a leer los sentimientos de su jefe de equipo, al igual que sus amigos, a veces le ponía de los nervios el carácter distante y esquivo de Squall. Zell lo sabía pero no creía que llegara a ese nivel aunque unos minutos después descubriría que la respuesta del mujeriego no seguía ese camino.

Irvine- Fue mi culpa.

Zell- ¿qué?

Irvine- Si yo no me hubiera distraído…hubiera visto la cola del arqueosaurio acercarse.

Zell- ¡Pero qué dices!

Irvine- él, Squall, se tiró hacia mi para apartarme y luego…le tocó a él….fue por mi culpa.

Al rubio le costaba creer lo que oía, Irvine Kinneas auntoculpandóse por un accidente.

Zell- ¡Fue un accidente tio¡Nadie te echa la culpa! Y Squall tampoco.

Irvine- Squall…La pobre Rinoa, el Jardín medio descontrolado, mis amigos tristes…todo es culpa mía.

Era inútil, no serviría de nada lo que le dijeran, él se seguiría sintiendo mal. Entonces a Zell se le encendió una bombilla, tenía que cambiar el punto de vista de su amigo.

Zell- ¡pero tio¿Qué dices? Siguiendo el mismo patrón….yo también soy culpable.

Irvine- ?

Zell- Sí, fui yo quien atacó al arqueosaurio estando tu tan cerca suyo…hubiera podido vigilar, como un buen mercenario.

Orgulloso de sus palabras volvió a dirigirse hacia el comedor. "Buen trabajo" pensaba para sí mismo mientras Irvine reanudaba también el paso. Unas palabras que no esperaba le arrancaron la felicidad que su propia idea para animar a su amigo le había generado.

Irvine- Supongo que…los dos tuvimos parte de culpa.

El muchacho tatuado paró en secó sus piernas mirando atónito al hombre que acaba de decir esa frase. ¿Se había tomado su comentario en serio?

Por su parte, Irvine no entendió esa reacción. Fue Zell mismo el que acababa de insinuar que él también era culpable.

Zell- ¿Pero qué dices macho¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

Irvine- Pero tío acabas de decir que…

Zell- ¡No era en serio¡Fue un accidente y punto! Nadie quería que sucediera.

Irvine- Ya lo sé que nadie quería pero hay causantes de las cosas, aunque sea involuntariamente.

¿Causantes? Causantes significaba culpables. Uno de sus mejores amigos le estaba culpando de lo ocurrido, jamás hubiera pensado que de la boca de Irvine saldrían cosas como esas. Los accidentes solo son accidentes, no hay culpables. Si causas algo sin querer no eres el culpable. Al menos así lo veía él.

Zell- ¿Así que me hechas la culpa de todo¡Genial¡Squall está enfermo de por vida por mi culpa, Rinoa cogerá una depresión por mi culpa y el Jardín no tiene mando superior por mi culpa! Mira tío, pégame un tiro que será lo mejor para la humanidad…

El joven de la cola se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos pero no veía necesario que le hablara con esa falta de respeto, jamás había visto a Zell tan enfadado y no pensaba que fuera capaz de hablarle así.

Irvine- Oye, perdona. Supongo que me he pasado pero tranquilo¿vale? La siento mucho, de veras. Tienes razón.

Zell- ¿tranquilo¡Tío, me has echado la culpa!

El tono de voz del muchacho rubio había aumentado considerablemente haciendo que la gente que pasaba por su lado los mirase con curiosidad.

Irvine- Te acabo de pedir perdón¿no?

Zell- Pero sigues pensándolo… ¿sigues creyendo que es culpa mía?

Irvine- Tío, ya entiendo que me he pasado, tienes razón, perdona pero no te pongas histérico.

Zell- Culpable e histérico.

Irvine- Mira, ya hablaremos mañana cuando estés más tranquilo.

Zell- No, ni mañana ni pasado. Estoy muy tranquilo yo.

Irvine- ¿Ah, no me hablas?

Zell- Te lo has buscado.

Sin pronunciar más palabra se fue hacia su habitación, el hambre se le había quitado. Irvine se quedó en medio del pasillo, observando como su amigo desaparecía entre los alumnos que iban y venían.

La preocupación, el dolor, la tristeza, el estrés…todo eso provoca reacciones que no podemos predecir en la gente. Irvine vio que había cometido un grave error, Zell no era culpable de nada pero le había pedido perdón y la respuesta recibida fue un: vete a la mierda. Cuando pides perdón reconociendo un error tuyo y la otra persona no te perdona ¿debes rebajarte a la súplica o dar el asunto por zanjado?

Por su parte, Zell estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, de haber dicho todo lo que le dijo a su compañero. Eso sí, el vaquero se había pasado y no iba a perdonar a alguien que le considerase "causante" del accidente.

* * *

NOTA: uhmmmm...no me convence la discusión entre Zell e Irvine...puede que más adelante la cambie. Aunque yo los entiendo a los dos...Irvine se pasa pero está depre y se come la olla y a veces cuando se vive algo así uno se sorprende de sus propios actos ( lo sé por experiencia). Bueno espero que em dejeis reviews! 


	4. Cap3: Sentimientos entre gotas de lluvia

**Aquí de nuevo! Bueeeno otra vez quiero agradecer a todas las maravillosas persona que me dejan sus reviews! no imaginais lo feliz que me haceeeeisss! Espero no decepcionaros y que sigais leyendo! Si algo no os gusta decidmelo sin pensaroslo dos veces.**

**Eclipse218: **Hoy, revisando mi bandeja de entrada he visto un PM tuyo! es de agosto, estaba de vacaciones esos dias y no lo vi. Lo sientoooo! Bueno, quiero darte las gracias por los consejos. Quiero abandonar el modo teatro, la verdad esque lo he estado pensando estas semanas pero deberia volver a escribir estos 3 capítulos y me da una pereeezaaa!

**Rinoa2005: **Gracias por empezar a leer! Y espero que lo ponga spronto tu nuevo capítulo!

**Rinoa Hatirii: **Gracias por tus ánimos! tu siempre estás ahí la primera que maja!

**Amy ice eyes:** Todos mis fics te has leído! Que bien jejeje Me alegra muchíssimo que te guste. A ver sis igues con el tuyo eh!**  
**

* * *

**Capítulos pasados: **Los médicos diagnostican la Síndrome de Franklin a Squall. Este vuelve al Jardín junto a sus amigos, el Director y Edea y Rinoa. Pero...los sentimientos en ocasiones así son muy frágiles y la culpabilidad de Irvine daña a Zell, con quién discute. Rinoa está destrozada pero Seifer consigue animarla. **  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sentimientos entre gotas de lluvia **

La oscuridad nocturna hacía horas que se había apoderado de Balamb. Todo el mundo dormía en sus camas, descansando después de un día tan agotador pero el ruido de las gotas de agua que caían del cielo contra el cristal despertó a uno de los alumnos del Jardín.

No dormía en su habitación. No podía quedarse solo. Notaba el frío del ambiente atravesar las sabanas de la cama que le había prestado su amigo Irvine.

Estuvo sin moverse durante unos minutos. Finalmente, concentró su fuerza en sus brazos, los cuales no habían acatado ninguna de sus órdenes durante el día anterior. Seguían sin hacerle caso. La desesperación apareció en su ser; se sentía impotente ante la situación, ante su propio cuerpo. Lo inundaron las ganas de llorar, de gritar, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso volvió a concentrar sus fuerzas en sus extremidades superiores. Escasos centímetros pero pudo notar el suave y fino roce de las sábanas contra sus dedos. Notaba su cuerpo exhausto, cada movimiento de sus manos, por pequeño que fuera, requería gran esfuerzo.

Una pequeña gota húmeda se formó en sus ojos y empezó a resbalar por su cara hasta caer en la almohada. Su mente estaba obstruida, solo podía pensar en una cosa: esto podía durar para siempre.

----------------------------

A aquella hora la cafetería estaba llena de gente almorzando tranquilamente. Rinoa llegó al lugar y avistó una mesa a la derecha del local, donde se encontraban Zell, Selphie y Quistis comiendo su rutinario menú de cada mañana. La morena se les acercó sin coger nada de comer y se sentó con ellos.

Selphie- Buenos días Rinoa. ¿Cómo estás?

Rinoa- Bien, Gracias.

Nadia se la creyó pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Quistis- ¿No comes nada?

Rinoa- No tengo hambre.

Quistis- El almuerzo es la comida más importante del día, deberías tomar algo aunque sean cuatro galletas.

Zell apartó, por primera vez desde que había llegado, su boca del bocata que había entre sus manos.

Zell- ¡Tu siempre tan madura Quistis!

La rubia le dedicó una extraña mueca a su compañero. De esa manera consiguieron arrancarle una sonrisa a la triste Rinoa que se había sentado junto a ellos.

Selphie- ¿Esta mañana quién se queda con Squall?

Rinoa- Edea me pidió si podía ella. Le dije que sí, claro.

Quistis- Es como un hijo para ella.

Rinoa- Sí…Todos lo sois.

En ese momento el joven tatuado vio entrar una cara conocida al recinto de la cafetería, cosa que provocó que dejara su bocadillo en el plato repentinamente y se quedara mirando a la persona que iba hacia ellos.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta y miraron hacia el mismo lugar.

Selphie- ¡Irvine¿Cómo ha ido la noche?

La chica habló a gritos y algunos de los alumnos de las mesas de alrededor se quedaron observándola. El vaquero saludó con un gesto amistoso con la mano y se acercó a ellos mientras respondía a la pregunta.

Irvine- Bien, ninguna novedad. Ahora está con Edea.

Al fin llegó a la mesa y cogió la última silla libre que quedaba. Al acto, Zell se levantó y se fue sin mediar palabra. A excepción del cowboy los demás se quedaron boquiabrietos ante la repentina reacción del muchacho.

Quistis- ¿Qué…qué le ha…cogido?

Selphie- ¡Se ha ido sin decir adiós!

Rinoa miró a Irvine para averiguar si tenía alguna respuesta a esas preguntas. El intercambio de miradas le corroboró qué él sabía de qué iba ese asunto.

Irvine- Veréis…ayer yo y Zell tuvimos una pequeña discusión y…

-----------------------------------

Edea se encontraba en el despacho del Comandante Leonhart. La bella mujer estaba sentada en la mesa mientras Squall sentado cerca, en su silla de ruedas. La bruja se levantó y se caminó hasta la ventana, apartó las cortinas y miró caer con fuerza las gotas de agua durante unos minutos.

Edea- Madre mía como llueve…quería ir a dar una vuelta contigo por la ciudad pero por lo que parece no podremos. Es extraño, aún faltan unas semanas para que entre el invierno y se ha puesto a hacer un frío estos días…

Se giró y volvió andando hasta donde el joven estaba sentado con su cara inexpresiva a la que nadie conseguía acostumbrarse. Se arrodilló delante de él y, sonriéndole, le acarició una mejilla.

Edea- Ahora vendrá Quistis, le he dicho que traiga fotos de cuándo erais pequeños y así las miramos juntos. Me contó que por las fiestas de navidad y por vacaciones os hacías algunas fotos juntos y pensé que sería una buena idea mirarlas. Se lo quiero comentar a Seifer…como él también sale…iré a avisarle en cuanto llegue Quistis.

Se levantó y volvió a sentarse en la mesa.

Edea- Bien, supongo que a ti no te importa pero a Quistis… Sé que ella no tiene una buena opinión de Seifer pero nadie se ha parado a escucharlo o intentar entenderlo…puede que tu sí, jamás te he oído criticarle ni retraerle nada…en realidad, no te he oído hacerlo con nadie.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron distraerse de sus palabras y una voz femenina sonó.

Quistis- Soy yo ¿Puedo entrar?

Edea- Sí, claro. Está abierto, adelante.

La figura de la esbelta instructora apareció por la puerta. Llevaba una carpeta en sus manos, roja y con los cantos destrozados por el paso de los años.

Squall la reconoció, la había visto alguna que otra vez. Ahí Quistis guardaba fotos y hojas…recuerdos de su infancia pero hacía tantos años que no la veía…ya no se acordaba de esa vieja carpeta.

La joven dejó el objeto en la mesa y se acercó al Seed.

Quistis- Hola Squall.

La rubia se vio interrumpida por la mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa.

Edea- Oye Quistis…Quiero llamar a Seifer para que venga. Dijiste que él también salía en las fotografías y me gustaría que estuviese presente.

Quistis- ¡qué? Bueno…creo que no tengo elección…ve a buscarle, yo me quedo aquí.

Así Edea salió de la sala en busca del readmitido alumno.

Quistis- He llevado fotos de cuando éramos pequeños, hace mucho que no las miro y probablemente por culpa de los GF habré olvidado más de la mitad.

Se sentía estúpida, Squall no iba a responder a sus frases, no iba a expresar nada de lo que sentía al oírla o al ver y recordar esos momentos eternos que habían quedado gravados en fotografías ya gastadas por el tiempo.

Quistis- "Es como hablar a la pared"

Algo le vino en mente cuando pensó en eso: la noche de la graduación de Squall, el mismo día en que ella dejó su cargo de instructora. Ese día el joven alumno le dijo que seria mejor hablar con una pared que con él.

Miró al muchacho que la estaba mirando desde que entró en el despacho. Apreció que sus ojos no mostraban su fuerza, volvía a tener esa mirada de perrito perdido buscando cariño de cuándo era pequeño. Siempre había recordado esa mirada, en parte fue por eso que intentó ocupar el lugar de Eleone.

Quistis- Aunque cuando te cuente algo tu solo me respondas con "y qué" o con un "lo que sea"…Squall, aún así te aseguro que prefiero hablar contigo que con una pared y ahora…ahora hecho de menos esas respuestas tuyas.

La chica se agachó y abrazó a su amigo con todo el cariño que jamás había podido mostrarle. Cuantos años había deseado abrazarle… ¡cuantos! Sí, desde tan cerca podía oler el perfume de su pelo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo; pero ahora eso ya no significaba nada de lo que significó en otros tiempos. Le quería y le admiraba como a nadie, pero solo era como amigo. Para ella Squall era una persona excepcional, aunque escondiera sus sentimientos en lo más profundo ella sabía leerlos, sabía lo que él sentía y eso la llevó a respetarlo y admirarlo, no solo como Seed o amigo, sino como persona por encima de todo.

Se separó de él y le miró a los ojos.

Quistis- Sé que cuándo te recuperes me harás pagar ese abrazo ¡solo te dejas tocar por Rinoa!...pero afrentaré las consecuencias de mis actos.

El pomo de la puerta hizo ruido al girar y el ego elevado y altivo de Seifer hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Detrás de él apareció Edea con una suave sonrisa.

Seifer- Imbécil. ¿Porqué no haces las cosas bien, tio¿Tanto cuesta dar una paliza a un arqueosaurio como para acabar así?

Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación al cual Seifer respondió con una mirada interrogativa.

Quistis- "será una laaaaaarga tarde"

La clave para entender a Seifer era aprender a leer entre líneas lo que decía. Eso era algo que pocas personas comprendían, entre ellas estaban Rinoa y Edea.

-------------------------------------

Dos horas después Quistis salía de esa sala con los nervios a punto de estallar. Seifer la seguía de cerca. Squall no había reaccionado ante ninguna de las fotografías.

Seifer- ¡Ei!

La rubia se giró con furia hacia ese maldito ex -alumno que solo sabía tocar las narices a los demás. En todas las fotos, en cada una de ellas, él había hecho algún comentario haciendo referencia a los antiguos sentimientos de la muchacha hacia Squall. Todos de mal gusto.

Quistis- Seifer Almasy, no te soporto.

Al joven se le dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Seifer- Vaya… ¿no será que aún le amas?

Quistis- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Es más, a ti no te importa lo que yo sintiera por él. Déjame en paz, hablar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo.

Seifer- Una pérdida de tiempo…

¡Cuántas veces había oído esa expresión desde que había vuelto al Jardín…! Probablemente muchos ya lo pensaban antes de que sucediera la guerra de Artemisa pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo, de alguna manera antes le respetaban. Ahora todo el mundo le trataba como a un perro sin sentimientos. Odiaba que le dijeran que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Seifer- A la mierda Trepe. Púdrete tu y tu amor hacia el nenaza ese.

Quistis- Imbécil.

Sin más, Seifer volvió hacia dónde Squall esperaba a que Edea volviera del baño. Quistis, sorprendida y a la vez enojada dudó sobre si marcharse de ahí o volver con los dos chicos. Finalmente decidió irse…Edea no tardaría mucho.

El alto y rubio joven se acercó a su rival y se sentó en la mesa.

Seifer- Squall… Mira que eres gafe.

Squall lo observaba sin expresión, parecía una muñeca de porcelana; un rostro débil y sin sentimientos.

Seifer- Fui a ver a Rinoa…supongo que querrás saber cómo está de verdad…Está…triste pero sabe manejar sus sentimientos, no te preocupes.

Edea pretendía salir del baño cuando oyó las palabras que el adolescente articulaba pero paró en seco al oírlas.

Seifer- emmm…

Sé calló. Entonces se dio cuenta que nunca había intentado hablar con Squall sin buscarse las cosquillas. Algunas veces habían hablado sin discutir pero jamás habían mantenido una conversación larga. Eso no podía considerarse una conversación exactamente pero no sabía qué decir y se sentía incómodo callado. Tampoco no podía dejarle ahí solo hasta que volviera Edea.

Seifer- Sí que tarda…se la habrá tragado el retrete.

Otro silencio incómodo. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Por primera vez desde que había entrado en esa sala miró directamente a la cara de Squall. Ahí se topó con sus ojos al desnudo, esos que antes eran fríos y duros ahora mostraban su susceptibilidad. ¿Cómo debía sentirse sentado ahí sin poder moverse? Sintió ganas de ayudarle de alguna manera. ¿Pena¿Comprensión¿Compañerismo después de tantos años¿Deuda? No sabía muy bien cuál de esas posibilidades le inspiraba esa necesidad de ayudarle pero no podía hacer nada, nadie podía. Probablemente el comandante pasara el resto de su vida en esa silla.

Seifer- … Todos tus amigos, todo el Jardín debe pensar que yo soy quién se merece estar en ese estado. Todo es una maldita mierda.

Edea salió del baño y su ex-caballero calló de repente. Se colocó frente a Squall y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Edea- Ya es tarde, seria mejor que fuéramos a comer algo. ¿Vienes Seifer?

Seifer- ¿Para ver el lamentable espectáculo de cómo tenéis que darle de comer como a un bebé o para que sus amigos me acribillen con reproches e insultos?

La bruja suspiró…le gustaría que el joven se sintiera a gusto en el lugar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aguantar, algún día dejarían de correr los rumores sobre él y los errores del pasado se guardarían en la trastienda del la memoria.

Edea- Vosotros dos…tenéis más en común de lo que parece.

Seifer- Lo sé. Qué asco.

El muchacho fue hacia la ventana que por dónde dos horas antes Edea había observado la lluvia.

Seifer- El tiempo acompaña eh.

Las gotas de agua seguían cayendo con insistencia contra el cristal. No parecía que fuera a dejar de llover por unos días.


	5. Cap4: Mentes preocupadas

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejais reviews!!!!!!! No imaginais lo feliz que me haceis! Os quiero!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Ah!!! me olvidaba! cambio de formato!!!! he dejado atrás el estilo teatro en los diálogos. Estoy arreglando los capítulos anteriores y pasándolos al nuevo formato, cuando los tenga todos los sustituiré todos a la vez. Si no os gusta o algo decdlo! sobretodo!  
**

* * *

**Capítulos pasados:**Los sentimientos en ocasiones así son muy frágiles y la culpabilidad de Irvine daña a Zell, con quién discute. Rinoa está destrozada pero Seifer consigue animarla. Quistis, Edea y Seifer quedan para recodar la infancia de estos junto a Squall para ver si el joven reacciona. No obtienen ninguna mejora por parte de él. Seifer y Quistis se pelean y el odio de la joven hacia él aumenta.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: mentes preocupadas **

Tic tac tic tac tic tac…

-Maldito despertador. – susurró la joven.

Selphie hacía rato que daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. El ruido del reloj, que antes no sabía ni que existiera, ahora se había convertido en un ruido insoportable que no la dejaba dormir.

Después de varios minutos maldiciendo el constante tic tac decidió no intentar dormir más y se levantó. Al salir de la cama sintió el aire frió de la habitación y cogió un jersey antes de abrir la persiana que no dejaba de hacer ruido a causa del viento que soplaba fuera.

Seguía lloviendo, aunque sin tanta fuerza.

Se sentó en la cama y se quedó observando unos minutos la fotografía que guardaba en la mesita de noche. Ahí estaban todos: Quistis, Irvine, ella misma, Zell, Rinoa y Squall; por este orden. Esa foto la hicieron el día de la fiesta en honor suyo, después de derrotar a Artemisa. La cogió y fijó su vista en el chico alto con coleta. No llevaba el sombrero, lo llevaba ella.

Con la foto en las manos se tumbó en la cama de nuevo.

-Es la única vez que lo he visto sin el sombrero….estaba guapo ese día. – Pensó la jovencita.

Dejó caer la foto sobre su pecho y dejó sus manos encima del objeto.

-Irvine y Zell están muy enfadados…en estos momentos deberíamos hacernos lado, no pelearnos. – El pensamiento de la chica se entristeció al recordar la situación que estaban viviendo.

-Irvine hoy estaba muy distante… ¿será por lo de Zell?..Mañana intentaré hablar con él, a ver si consigo animarle. Creo que sigue sintiéndose culpable por el accidente de Squall ¡Pero no fue culpa suya¡Tengo que sacárselo de la cabeza! Pobre Irvy…no me gusta verle así.

La mente de la muchacha quedó en blanco durante unos minutos y, como si gracias a ello hubiera podido asimilar la situación, le entraron unas ganas de llorar que no pudo reprimir en su interior. Se abrazó a la fotografía mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro.

-No es justo, Squall no se lo merece…

Volvió a separar la foto de su cuerpo y la observó con la mirada borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. No le importaba verla con claridad, se la sabía de memoria.

- ¿Y si no podemos volver a estar todos juntos así? – hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido esa idea.

Le entró miedo de que sus amigos no hicieran las paces y de que Squall se quedara en ese estado para siempre.

-----------------------------------------

Un coche esthariano llegó ante las puertas del Jardín de Balamb. De él salió una joven con el pelo corto, castaño y ojos oscuros.

-¡Ele! – Gritó Quistis, que salió corriendo a recibirle con un paraguas - ¡Bienvenida!

-Hola, Quistis¿Cómo está Squall?- Dijo la recién llegada. En su voz se podía percibir un toque de impaciencia.

La Seed llegó junto a ella y las dos empezaron a andar hacia el enorme edificio mientras la rubia le contaba la situación con detalle. Una vez ya enterada de todo se dirigieron al comedor, dónde encontraron a Rinoa sentada sola en una mesa.

-¡Rinoa¡Cuánto tiempo¿Cómo estás? – Exclamó la hermanastra del comandante con alegría.

-ah, Ele… ¿ya has llegado? Squall está durmiendo en la habitación de Irvine aún. – Dijo la morena sin demasiado entusiasmo mientras las dos chicas se acercaban a ella.

Quistis cogió dos sillas de una mesa de al lado que estaba vacía y ofreció una a Ele, quién la cogió y se sentó en ella al lado de Rinoa. Quistis hizo lo mismo.

-Espero que se alegre de verme – la voz de Ele ahora parecía triste.

-Seguro que sí, él te quiere mucho. Seguro que se alegraré mucho de verte.- dijo Rinoa con una sonrisa.

-¿así que aún duerme? Squall siempre ha sido muy dormilón. – Dijo la rubia con tono burlón.

Rinoa recordó las mañanas que, durante la misión, iba a la habitación de Squall y se lo encontraba durmiendo. Se pasaba ahí un buen rato, viéndole dormir. Cuando el comandante despertaba y la encontraba allí se enfadaba. A veces le decía que en realidad no estaba durmiendo a pesar de saber que la bruja no se lo creería.

-¿podremos ir a verle después? –Eleone la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, sí. Claro. Irvine vendrá aquí con él cuando despierte.

-Bueno, chicas. –Quistis se levantó de la silla mientras hablaba.- yo me voy, que en el despacho hay mucho trabajo y si me entretengo mucho el director me reñirá.

La Seed se despidió y desapareció por las puertas del comedor mientras sus dos amigas la observaban marchar

-----------------------------------

Quistis estaba sentada desde hacía más de 6 horas en el antiguo despacho de Squall. En toda la mañana no había podido despegar los ojos de los documentos que Xu no paraba de llevarle. Le dolían los ojos de forzar la visa para leer la letra pequeña de todos los contratos que los clientes enviaban para la solicitación de Seeds.

Con la reconstrucción del Jardín de Trabia y la desconfianza que se había ganado a pulso el de Galbadia, en el Jardín de Balamb había empezado a caer una fuerte lluvia de trabajo. En todos los años de vida la academia nunca habían tenido tantos clientes en tan poco tiempo.

Xu entró con una carpeta llena de hojas.

-Cuando puedas revisa esto Quistis. – Dijo la castaña.

La rubia se limitó a dejar escapar un "ajà" sin levantar la vista de la montaña de papeles que tenía escampados por toda la mesa. Su amiga la miró unos segundos esperando algún tipo de atención, cuando vio que no la conseguiría decidió hablar.

-Bueno, me voy a comer que ya es hora. Volveré dentro de unos 45 minutos o así.

-¿Pero no tienes una hora y media de descanso el medio día?- Al fin levantó la vista de los papeles.

-Me necesitáis aquí.- contestó Xu.

Quistis dudó unos segundos sobre qué responder, finalmente optó por la verdad:

-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias Xu.

Cid, Nida, Quistis y Xu se habían repartido el trabajo de Squall pero aún así, entre la ola de clientes y sus propias tareas a penas tenían tiempo de llevarlo todo al día. No podían permitirse dejar cosas para el día siguiente o la acumulación de trabajo llevaría el Jardín a la ruina.

-Squall era muy eficiente¿verdad? – dijo una voz de hombre desde la puerta.

Cid Kramer estaba mirando con su típica sonrisa de bonachón a las dos mujeres. Al verle las chicas le saludaron con el saludo Seed que exigía el reglamento. El hombre entró y observó el desordenado escritorio que ahora pertenecía a Quistis.

-También era más ordenado – Añadió amistosamente.

-Oh, lo siento director. – la rubia no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces del tremendo desorden de la habitación.- Antes de ir a comer lo arreglaré.

La sonrisa blanca y amistosa del hombre volvió a dirigirse a la chica. Suspiró y se quedó mirando el panorama unos segundos mientras las dos Seeds lo observaban esperando algún comentario.

-Nunca entendí cómo Squall era capaz de hacer tal cantidad de trabajo él solo. – Se colocó bien las viejas gafas que aumentaban considerablemente el tamaño de sus ojos negros. –Creo que tendremos que buscar ayuda…nosotros cuatro no podremos con todo, últimamente está llegando mucho trabajo.

---------------------------

Selphie e Irvine estaban paseando por el patio hablando sobre el tema que protagonizaba las cavilaciones de Selphie la noche anterior. Había dejado de llover hacía poco y todo estaba húmedo y frío, por eso el lugar estaba casi vacío.

-¿pero qué quieres que haga si él me dijo que no me perdonaría?

-No lo sé¡vuelve a pedirle perdón! –Exclamó Selphie.

-¡Si cada vez que me ve se va de dónde sea que esté!- Irvine hizo una pausa. – No va a perdonarme. Eso fue lo que me dijo y por su comportamiento me lo creo, al menos durante unos cuantos días

-Pero…

No siguió con la frase. Selphie no quería que sus amigos se pelearan y acababa de darse cuenta de que la pelea fue más dura de lo que imaginaba. A pesar del fuerte temperamento de Zell pronto se le pasan los enfados, por eso insistía tanto para que Irvine no lo diera por perdido.

-¿no intentarás disculparte otra vez?

-Ya te lo he dicho, cada vez que me ve llegar él se va sin escucharme. Ya he intentado hablar con él varias veces y no ha dado resultado. No esperaba que se lo tomara tan en serio… - El baquero se sentó en un banco desde dónde se veía el mar de Balamb – Supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar a que se le pase

Selphie se sentó a su lado pero, a diferencia del chico, ella no miraba el mar, lo miraba a él.

-Squall sabría qué hacer.- Dijo con un tono triste.- él siempre encuentra respuestas.

El cowboy la miró preocupado y sorprendido a la vez. Entonces ella bajó la mirada.

-¡No te preocupes Sephy, todo va arreglarse y luego ya verás como Zell me perdona! –intentó animarla el francotirador.

Ella sonrió y de un salto se levantó del banco, colocándose delante del joven.

-¡tienes razón! Seguro que todo irá bien¿verdad?

-¡Claro! Ya lo verás.

Irvine estaba contento, parecía que Selphie empezaba a confiar en él pero…también estaba celoso. La bajita Seed siempre alababa a su comandante y eso le hacía poner de los nervios. Sí, él también le admiraba muchísimo, como persona y como comandante, pero ¿porqué Selphie nunca decía anda de él? También era un buen guerrero, además de que siempre se preocupaba por ella. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?

-¡¡¡¡Irvine!!!! – Selphie estaba gritando y haciendo movimientos para llamar su atención.- ¿Qué no me escuchas?

-Ai, perdona…estaba pensando.

-Sigue preocupado… ¿Qué le debe ocurrir? – se preguntó la chica.

* * *

NOTA: quiero disculparme por la brevedad de este capítulo, la poca calidad y emoción que contiene y por lo que he tardado en actualizar...TODO ES CULPA DE LOS EXÁMENES!!!!!!! PERO os aseguro que el próximo es mucho, mucho mucho mejor... espero que sigais leyendo a pesar de la desilusión de este capítulo!  



	6. Cap5: Mejorar y empeorar

**Capítulo reescrito y reemplazado! Me he autoimpresionado por la rapidez con lo que lo he hecho xD. Bueno, no hay cambios importantes en el argumento pero creo que cone sta nueva versión se entienden mucho mejor laas reacciones de los personajes, es más, creo que con la primera versión no se entendía ni lo que sentían ni porqué reaccionaban cómo lo hacían. **

**Muchas gracias a las dos chicas que me han dejado reviews dándome ánimos. Tranquilas, no me agobio . Pensareis: "si dijo que tardaría dos o tres semanas!" Bueno, ha habído un imprevisto y he tenido todo el día para aburrirme así qeu he decidio hacerlo ya, por el que sí que tendréis que esperar será para el nuevo capítulo. no sé si serán una o dos semanas o tres, ya se verá.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Mejorar y empeorar **

El comedor empezaba a vaciarse a esas horas de la tarde, las 4:00 concretamente. Habían decidido hacer las comidas tarde para que los alumnos no se fijaran demasiado en Squall.

En la mesa estaban sentados Eleone, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell y Squall. No habían empezado a comer, esperaban a los demás miembros del grupo que aún no habían llegado.

La joven bruja acariciaba el pelo de su caballero, Zell jugueteaba con la servilleta, Eleone leía un tríptico sobre las próximas actividades del Jardín y Quistis observaba las nubes por al ventana. El ambiente que se respiraba era un poco tenso, las pocas mesas ocupadas que quedaban los miraban, como esperando morbosamente que pasara algo con su comandante.

-Parece que volverá a llover.- Comentó Quistis para romper el incómodo silencio de la mesa.

-Sí. – Eleone fue la única que respondió.- Ya podemos despedirnos del buen tiempo hasta la primavera que viene.

Otro largo silencio incómodo. Todos buscaban algo que decir pero a nadie s ele ocurría nada. ¿Por qué de repente no eran capaces de entablar conversación con sus mejores amigos? La presencia de un Squall inmóvil y desalmado los incomodaba a todos. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a mirarle y hablarle delante los demás, se sentían ridículos. A la vez, les daba vergüenza no decirle nada, no hacerle caso. Lo más fácil era no hacerle caso a nadie de su alrededor, así nadie los juzgaría. Pero no estaba muy claro si eso contribuía o no a que las miradas de los demás alumnos se concentraran en ellos.

La entrada de un alumno al comedor hizo que Rinoa fuera la primera en cortar el silencio.

-¡Seifer!

-Hola. –respondió sin demasiado interés.

El muchacho observó las mesas por unos segundos, estaban casi todas sucias de los alumnos que ya las habían usado para comer. Viento y Trueno no podían comer con él ese día, el chico estaba en Balamb mientras que la chica no se encontraba muy bien.

-vaya mierda mesas.- se quejó entre dientes.

Los cinco jóvenes lo observaban mientras él tomaba una decisión sobre qué mesa estaba menos sucia.

-ah, siéntate con nosotros si no hay lugar.- ofreció Rinoa.

Seifer se la miró sorprendido y tomó nota de las caras de asco que ponían Zell y Quistis al oír la propuesta de su amiga. Seifer sabía que le odiaban. Eleone estaba en una parte más neutral, no expresó nada, ni acuerdo ni desacuerdo.

Quiso rechazar la invitación pero…si a esos dos no les gustaba su presencia no era su problema así que decidió sentarse en una de las sillas libres.

-"Si son ellos los que tienen un problema conmigo que se vayan de la mesa ellos."

En el mismo momento en que Seifer se sentó Quistis se levantó, su cara y su voz mostraban su enojo.

-No quiero coger una indigestión. –Comentó dirigiéndose al recién llegado.

La muchacha cogió su plato y se sentó en una mesa algo alejada a la de sus amigos. Apartó los restos que habían dejado los alumnos que se habían sentado a comer ahí mientras sus compañeros le observaban sorprendidos. En ese momento una voz femenina saludó desde la entrada y la atención de los jóvenes se dirigió a ella. Acababan de llegar Selphie e Irvine. La chica, con su habitual energía, corrió hacía ellos tirando de la mano del cowboy. La Seed se sentó ocupando una de las dos únicas sillas libres que quedaban en la mesa.

-Ui – Selphie acababa de detectar la presencia de Seifer.- ¿vas a comer con nosotros hoy?

El interrogado solo respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Irvine, que se había quedado parado unos metros lejos de la mesa, decidió avanzar y ocupó la silla restante, al lado de Zell. Este se levantó y se fue con Quistis sin abrir boca. Irvine notó como si le apuñalaran. Le dolía que Zell se hubiera tomado tan a pecho su comentario pero empezaba a enfadarse él también, encontraba el comportamiento del rubio muy infantil. Le había pedido perdón, le había perseguido por los pasillos para hablar con él y ni le había mirado para escuchar una sola d sus palabras. ¿No quería perdonarle? Pues él se lo perdía. Estaba ya harto de esa situación, no era ningún perro como para perseguirle día tras día para conseguir su atención.

-¿pero qué…? –Rinoa iba a preguntar algo pero una voz bastante irritada la interrumpió.

-Ya basta ¿no? –Selphie fulminó a sus dos compañeros con la mirada mientras que su voz adquirió un tono autoritario que todos desconocían hasta el momento.- Sois muy egoístas¿no creéis?

Mucha gente le llama infantil, pero ahora quién se comportaba como una criatura no era ella. Había perdido a más de un amigo en la explosión del Jardín de Trabia y desde entonces no había dejado de sentir que les debía algo, que les hubiera podido tratar mejor. Ahora estaba a punto de perder a Squall y quería tratarle lo mejor que pudiera, no quería tener que autoreprocharse más cosas.

-Selphie…

-Cállate Ele, déjame terminar por favor. –Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que comprobó que sus amigos la escuchaban atentamente.- Pelearnos por tonterías no ayudará a que nadie se sienta mejor.

-Pues a mi me ayuda.- Zell se había levantado de la silla para hablar. – Yo no permito que nadie me diga que todo esto es por mi culpa.

Esa conversación con el cowboy le había dolido mucho. Se sentía traicionado por uno de sus mejores amigos, no conseguía digerir que le hubiera culpado de todo y no estaba del todo seguro de que dejara de pensar que él era el responsable de todo.

-¿Y Squall qué¿Crees que él no lo pasa mal¡Deberíamos intentar hacer las cosas más fáciles, si no es para nosotros mismos, que sea para él! Porqué aquí quién sufre más es él y creo que no se merece que le hagamos esto.- Selphie subía el volumen de voz.

-¡A claro¿Así dejo que Seifer me pise como a una cucaracha? –Quistis, no solo se había opuesto desde el principio al regreso de Seifer al Jardín, también estaba molesta por el comportamiento estúpido de Seifer de dos días antes.- Porqué aquí quién empezó a tocar las narices DELANTE de Squall fue él, no yo.

Durante unos segundos la del pelo castaño calló, no sabía qué decir, pero no podía dejar que esto quedara así. Irvine, Eleone y Seifer la miraban expectantes. Rinoa había empezado a llorar silenciosamente cogida de la mano de su caballero.

La mirada de los pocos que quedaban en la sala se concentró sobre ellos en pocos segundos. Por fin, sus mirabas morbosas habían encontrado lo que tanto anhelaban: espectáculo, algo de qué hablar en los próximos días.

-Demuestra que no eres como él.-Finalmente Selphie encontró las palabras adecuadas.

-¿estás diciendo que soy cómo Seifer? Yo no fui quién traicionó el Jardín y al país entero. –Quistis gritaba.

-Oye instructora de pacotilla¿tu qué vas a saber sobre mi? –Seifer decidió participar en la discusión.

El llanto se Rinoa se hizo más fuerte, no soportaba la situación. No podía aguantar que Squall estuviera así y ahora veía como sus amigos se peleaban, en el momento menos oportuno. Necesitaba el calor de la amistad para seguir adelante y superar el accidente de su novio, pero ahora ese calor se había convertido en hielo. No podía soportar nada más, nada. Quería desaparecer y dejar de vivir todo ese infierno. Sentía que se estaba quedando sin nada, sin Squall y sin sus amigos…eso esa lo único que tenía y se estaba desvaneciendo todo ante sus ojos.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, desconectando de todos los gritos de sus amigos, de todo objeto del mundo exterior. Pero algo la despertó, unas palabras que no sabía ni de qué boca habían salido: Squall era un buen amigo, siempre se llevó bien.

-¡¡¡BASTA!!! –El grito de la morena paró la pelea de repente.- ¡Ya basta¡No habléis como si estuviera muerto! Squall está vivo, está aquí con nosotros. No podéis hablar así de él. ¡Squall ES un buen amigo y no merece ni estar en esta silla de ruedas ni que nos comportemos así!

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio, no solo los cinco chicos que discutían sino también las mesas en las que aún había gente acabando de comer o, simplemente, escuchando.

-Yo el problema no lo tengo con Squall, lo tengo con Seifer. – Quistis fue la primera en hablar, ya un poco más tranquila.

-A la mierda.- Selphie tenía los ojos humedos – Ya estoy harta de discutir y que nadie me escuche, Rinoa tiene razón. Si no queréis entenderlo haced lo que queráis.

Después de estas palabras la bajita se fue corriendo del lugar, seguida de Irvine que la siguió preocupado. El silencio reinó durante unos minutos en los que se pudo apreciar el suave sonido de las gotas de lluvia que habían empezado a caer contra los cristales de los ventanales.

La chica del pelo color carbón se levantó y también se retiró del lugar, llevándose a Squall consigo y dejando a sus amigos sin palabras en sus sillas.

-------------------------------------------

Rinoa llevó a Squall hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si con un fuerte golpe. Se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus propias rodillas, delante de Squall. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando evitar que más lágrimas escaparan de ellos. Sus puños también estaban apretados y su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. A pesar del esfuerzo, sus lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. No pudo evitarlo, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pero se echó a llorar inevitablemente.

Squall la estaba mirando, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Su novia, su bruja, estaba al borde de la desesperación y este caballero no podía protegerla del dolor. Es más, él era la causa de su dolor. Un simple abrazo hubiera bastado para calmarla pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar y sufrir en silencio con ella.

De repente Rinoa se sentía sola. Quien siempre le daba fuerza para seguir adelante ahora era como si no estuviese en la misma habitación. Todo empezaba a derrumbarse, incluida ella.

Se levantó y se acercó a Squall. Lo abrazó, necesitaba sentir a alguien cerca y a él más que a nadie. Los brazos de la chica se aferraron con fuerza al cuerpo de su novio, su cabeza escondió entre la piel caliente del muchacho y la pelusa blanca de su chaqueta. Volvió a sentir el olor de su cuerpo, esa fragancia, suave y dulce, que tenía el donde tranquilizarla siempre ahora le daba más ganas de llorar. Le echaba de menos.

-Lo siento, Squall. Lo siento tanto… -Los sollozos cortaban el ritmo de sus palabras.- Yo…no te dejaré nunca. ¿Me oyes? No, nunca…siempre estaré contigo…pase lo que pase. Yo…te necesito.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente la cara de ese hombre al que amaba tanto. Él también estaba llorando. ¿Qué pensaba¿Qué diría si pudiera hablarle¿Cómo se sentía? Se daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero no podía hacer nada…absolutamente nada, solo mirar como si se tratase de un mero espectador del transcurso de la vida.

La joven bruja se abrazó a él de nuevo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo aquello terminara. Como echaba de menos sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, sus palabras de consolación cuando las cosas iban mal, esa sensación de seguridad. Ahora se sentía frágil, había intentado ser fuerte por él, por los dos, pero no podía.

-Yo no soy como tu…quisiera ser igual de fuerte que tu. Nunca te vienes abajo, siempre encuentras soluciones para todo.

Notó como algo tiraba suavemente de su jersey, como si un peso colgara de él.

-Angelo, déjame.- Dijo algo irritada.

Un flash sacudió su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron, su respiración paró en seco y todo su cuerpo se tensó: Angelo estaba al veterinario.

El corazón el latía rápido. Poco a poco se fue separando del chico, con cuidado. Uno de sus puños, que ahora ya no llevaban esos guantes negros que utilizaba en combate, estaba agarrando su jersey. Rinoa se quedó mirando fijamente la mano, hasta que esta cayó sobre las rodillas de su dueño.

Se miraron a los ojos, fijamente, sin que la chica tuviera otra reacción que una respiración acelerada.

-Dios mío…Squall… ¡Squall¡Squall, te has movido!

El caballero había conseguido mover uno de sus brazos hasta ella, lo había levantado escasos centímetros y se había garrado de su ropa.

La muchacha sonreía y lloraba a la vez, con una mezcla de felicidad y desesperación.

- Espérate aquí. Voy…voy… -Hablaba con nerviosismo- Voy a buscar a alguien. Ahora vuelvo.

La chica salió corriendo del dormitorio.

Por primera vez en muchos días se pudo leer alguna expresión en la cara del joven Seed, una media sonrisa. Pudo mantenerla durante pocos segundos, pero por fin lo había conseguido.

---------------------------------------------

Después de correr durante unos minutos por los largos pasillos de la academia encontró a alguien conocido. Había ido al comedor pero ya no quedaba a nadie ahí y se vio obligada a intentar encontrar a alguien en la inmensidad del edificio.

-¡Seifer¡Seifer! –la voz de Rinoa resonaba en la gran sala principal del Jardín.

El rubio se giró para ver quién el llamaba con tanto énfasis y se encontró entre los brazos de una emocionada Rinoa. La chica se había abalanzado sobre él antes de que el joven se diera cuenta.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!? –Dijo con voz de agobio.

-No te lo creerás….es…

-¿Antes puedes dejar de sobarme? –Se quejó el rubio que aún estaba atrapado entre los brazos de la chica.

- ¡Rinoa¿Qué ocurre aquí? –una voz conocida le habló desde su espalda.

Quistis no podía creerse lo que veía: primero Rinoa se lleva bien con Seifer, sin reprocharle nada de lo ocurrido durante la guerra; después le invita a su mesa comer, sabiendo que todos sus amigos no quieren ni verlo; ahora la encuentra abrazándose en público con él.

-¡Quistis¡No! No es lo que crees, es que…- la chica del pelo azabache estaba dispuesta a contar lo sucedido pero la Seed no la dejó terminar.

-Tendrás que inventarte una excusa muy buena.- dijo la rubia en tono cortante.

-Quistis que no…Escúchame, Yo no…

Seifer estaba de pie, sin entender nada mientras delante de él las dos amigas se discutían.

-¿qué pasa Trepe, tienes envidia?

Seifer recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Rinoa por ese comentario. Ella sabía que lo decía para hacer enfadar a su ex-instructora pero esto llevaría a malentendidos y, sin duda, a más discusiones. Quistis quedó medio petrificada, Seifer corroboraba lo que su intuición el dictaba. Optó por girarse e irse sin decir nada más mientras Rinoa intentaba seguirla explicándole la verdad.

-Déjala Rin ¡la envidia la corroe jajajajaja! - gritó el chico.

Rinoa dejó de perseguir a su amiga, que no la escuchaba a causa del enfado que arrastraba desde la comida, para dirigirse a él y retraerle los comentarios mientras Quistis desaparecía por el pasillo.

* * *

NOTA: Como siempre, mi cometario final. Quiero volver a agradeceros el esfuerzo a los que me dejais reviews y seguís la historia y animar a que la gente que no em deja mensajes que lo haga, aunque sea para decir tonterías. Venga, hasta otra.

Ah si! decir que el capítulo 4 se quedará tal y como está...motivo? me da pereza arreglarlo -- ya me paerdonareis por ello, no? espero que sí jeje.


	7. cap6: Rehacer nuestras vidas

**Muchíssimas gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews, espero que sigais el fic y que dejeis más reviews. **

** Me alegro Shi y AAA theXel Tico** **de que os acordeis de mi de vez en cuando.**

**Me alegro de que hayas vuelto estas fiestas Eclipse (me encanta tu fan fic). Gracias por seguir el fic.**

**Rinoa2005 y Amy ice eyes creo que si me quereis dejar reviews trendreis que hacerlo en logout, como me dejasteis un mensaje ya cuando puse la nota esa...Gracias por animarme y seguir leyendo chicas**

**Rinoa Haatirii muchíssimas gracias por estar siempre ahí!!!!! **

**Mai leonhart bienvenida a mi fic!!! muuuuuchas gracias por aniamrte a leer este intento de buena historia. Sigue opinando guapa!  
**

**Aneris...Si lees esto hola y DEJAME UN REVIEEEWWWW! jajajaja **

* * *

**En capítulos anteriores: **Finalmente la tensión acumulada durante los últimos días estalla provocando una dura pelea entre todos los miembros del grupo. Squall, por su parte, consigue mover un brazo. Rinoa, emocionada por ello, abraza a Seifer y es sorprendida por Quistis, quien malinterpreta la situación. 

**Capítulo 6: Rehacer nuestras vidas**

_-Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Zell y Eleone, acudid inmediatamente al puente de mando. Repito: Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Zell y Eleone, acudid inmediatamente al puente de mando. _

Pocos minutos después de que sonara el anuncio por el sistema de megafonía del Jardín, los 5 jóvenes estaban presentes al despacho de director. Ahí se encontraron con Seifer, Rinoa, Cid, Edea y Squall.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Quistis sin tan siquiera mirar a Rinoa y a Seifer.

-No, no, no os alarméis.- Tranquilizó Cid con una sonrisa.- Se trata de una buena noticia: Squall se ha movido.

En la cara de los jóvenes se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa. Ninguno de ellos se había imaginado que se tratara de eso. Sorpresa, alergia y miedo se mezclaron en sus corazones.

- ¿COMOOOO? – Gritó Selphie. -¿cuándo¿Por qué¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Rinoa relató lo que había ocurrido, excluyendo algunos detalles que no importaban. Todos la escuchaban atentamente, Selphie iba dando saltitos de alegría mientras su amiga les contaba todo. Al terminar la morena se encontró con la mirada de la ex-instructora, con miedo, le sonrió y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando ver comprensión en su rostro. El malentendido de minutos antes había quedado resuelto, cosa que dejó que Rinoa respirara aliviada.

-¿se ha movido más? –interrogó Irvine.

-No.- Edea era quién contestaba ahora.- Pero la psiquiatra ya nos avisó de que podría tratarse de un proceso lento. La hemos llamado y ha dicho que mañana vendrá y llevará a Squall al hospital unos días para hacerle pruebas para ver si vuelve a reaccionar.

-Pero…si se ha movido es que va a recuperarse¿verdad?- En la voz de Zell se podía leer el miedo a hacer la pregunta, aunque era más una afirmación que una pregunta. ¿Para auto convencerse de que todo iba bien¿O por el miedo a la respuesta? No sabía muy bien el porqué pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

---------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Squall reaccionó por primera vez, primera y única. De vez en cuando conseguía volver a mover la mano o el brazo pero nunca pasaba de ahí.

Todos empezaban a acostumbrarse a esa extraña situación. Squall se había convertido en el fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue, era a penas el recuerdo de un gran comandante que había nacido, salvado el mundo y desaparecido. Sus amigos seguían con los turnos para estar con él, pero eran Rinoa y Eleone quién, principalmente, se ocupaban de él. Cuidar de él se había convertido en una rutina diaria más.

Edea, Quitis, Nida, Shu y Cid estaban muy ocupados con al dirección del Jardín; así que se habían desentendido un poco del asunto de cuidar a su enfermo amigo. Selphie también les ayudaba, al ver que empezaban a tener pérdidas de dinero y clientela y no daban el abasto, se habían visto obligados a buscar nuevo personal, entre ellos a la joven Seed.

Irvine y Zell no se hablaban. Entre ellos ya no había ninguna tensión, simplemente se habían olvidado mutuamente. Se cruzaban por los pasillos pero era como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

Estábamos a finales de Diciembre. Las calles de Balamb y el jardín se habían adornado con luces de colores, de las tiendas salían melodías alegres y por las calles paseaban parejas que aprovechaban la excusa del frío para poder andar abrazados.

---------------------------------------

Rinoa había salido a tomar el aire por la ciudad. Las canciones, las luces, las sonrisas…todo era tan lejano a ella. Era como si perteneciera a otra realidad. El aire que respiraba ella no era de alegría y regalos, era de melancolía y resignación.

Sus predicciones habían acertado, sus miedos se había hecho realidad: los amigos se habían distanciado. Las dos chicas estaban muy ocupadas con al dirección del Jardín, y los dos chicos ni se hablaban. Cuando podían se escapaban todos de estar con Squall…habían perdido la esperanza. Pero ella no, aunque para los demás Squall solo fuera el resto de lo que fue en un pasado, para ella seguía siendo lo más importante del mundo.

Había aprendido a ver lo que el chico necesitaba, a leer sus miradas. Aunque nada seguía como antes, su caballero ya no podía hacerla sentir segura y protegida.

Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando alguien la llamó desde detrás.

-¡Ei, Rinoa!

-Ah, Zell. Vaya, hacía días que no te veía.

-Claro, como estoy en casa de mi madre estas fechas… ¿Qué tal¿Y Squall?

-Bueno, vamos tirando. Él está con Ele.

-Lo siento si no puedo estar mucho con él…es que estas fechas mi madre quiere tenerme en casa. No para de quejarse de que no voy nunca a verla.

-"Una excusa como todas las demás"- Pensó Rinoa.- Sí, claro. No te preocupes, es normal. Oye, tengo que irme, que llegaré tarde. Recuerda que hemos organizado una fiesta para el fin de año ¡eh! A eso sí que tienes que venir.

Zell aseguró que lo haría y se despidieron. La bruja siguió caminando por las calles de Balamb, en realidad no hacía tarde a ningún lugar, simplemente le apetecía estar sola.

--------------------------------------

Irvine estaba sentado en el patio, contemplando el anochecer. La puesta de sol se veía muy bonita desde el Jardín, con vistas al mar.

-"mala suerte que tenga que estar sentado solo"

En realidad le hubiera gustado que ahí, a su lado, hubiera una persona que se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él, aunque ella aún no lo sabía; se trata de Selphie Tilmitt.

Últimamente la chica estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo nuevo en la dirección del Jardín y no podían verse muy a menudo, algo que preocupaba mucho al cowboy. Hacía ya unos días que cada vez que intentaba quedar con ella o estar un rato a solas le respondía que tenía mucho trabajo.

-"A lo mejor solo es una excusa, se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento y quiere sacarme de su vida sin herirme. No, no creo que se haya dado cuenta…o sí…joder, yo qué sé. Bueno, trabajo tiene, eso sí lo sé, así que a lo mejor es verdad que está tan ocupada. "

Una ráfaga de viento helado le sacó de sus pensamientos y decidió entrar al edificio, dónde estaría más caliente. Andaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, no tenía prisa ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Sus pies pararon en seco al ver a una chica de pelo castaño saludándolo con la mano animadamente, al ver que el chico no reaccionaba pensó que no la había visto y se acercó a él corriendo.

-¡Ei Irvy! –Saludó Selphie animada.- ¿querías quedar conmigo, no? Lo siento si no he podido estar por ti estos días, ha llegado mucho trabajo pero ahora tengo un rato libre si quieres…-la chica hablaba rápido y con una gran sonrisa, pero algo más triste añadió- aunque si te va mal no importa…

El vaquero sonrió tiernamente al escuchar de nuevo la voz de esa chica hiperactiva que le había robado el corazón.

-No te preocupes Selph. Entiendo que estés ocupada. Claro que tengo tiempo para ti, siempre tengo tiempo para ti.

La chica se rió ante el comentario del joven. Aunque él lo decía totalmente en serio la joven siempre se lo tomaba todo en broma, algo que rompía el corazón del muchacho¿si no lo tomaba en serio como iba a conquistarla?

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacía la cafetería. Al pasar por delante de la Zona de Entrenamiento Irvine estuvo tentado en proponerle de ir al Rincón Secreto. El joven no había ido nunca, en ninguna de sus múltiples citas…lo reservaba para esa mujer tan especial. Pero no se atrevió a pedirle nada, la chica hablaba animada de todo el trabajo que tenía en el despacho y contaba algunas anécdotas tan entusiasmada que Irvine no quiso cortarla, le parecía bien seguir oyéndola aunque en realidad el joven estaba más perdido en sus propios pensamientos que en las palabras de la chica. La joven tenía muchas cosas que contarle, hablaba sin parar, con su típica hiperactividad. ¡Cómo echaba de menos esa alegría, Irvine! Parecía que ella también tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero nunca mostraba un interés mayor al que se muestra a un amigo.

-"…solo un amigo…"

-…Y entonces Quistis le dijo que…Irvine¿me escuchas?

Eso hizo que el muchacho se sobresaltara, en realidad no la estaba escuchando.

-ah, si, claro. Claro que te escucho.

-bien pues, lo que decía, que Quistis le dijo a él que si no le hacía caso….

Un grito llamó la atención de ambos Seeds. Al girar la cabeza se encontraron con Seifer y otro alumno. Este, moreno y bajito, había estado corriendo por los pasillos del Jardín y Seifer le había pillado. Estaba prohibido correr.

El alto y rubio fue acercándose al alumno, que tenía un par de años menos que él. Le dijo algo en voz baja, probablemente le informó del castigo que tenía que cumplir por saltarse esa norma. Como respuesta, el alumno levantó el dedo del medio de una de sus manos y le mostró el símbolo de desprecio a Seifer, quién le respondió agarrándolo de la camiseta y atrapándolo contra la pared.

-Mira niñato, a mi debes respetarme maldito crío. –el tono de voz de Seifer era alto por lo que todo el comedor estaba pendiente de la situación entre el jefe del comité disciplinario y el alumno.

-Yo nunca voy a respetar a un traidor. – al terminar las palabras escupió a Seifer.

Seifer, enfurecido, levantó el puño y le propinó un golpe en la cara. Luego, le dejó libe de su prisión y se separó un poco de él, sin abandonar nunca una mirada fría como el hielo. La gente del comedor empezaban a cuchuchear entre ellos…ese acto le costaría caro a Seifer.

-Una semana de trabajos intensivos para el Jardín por faltar al respeto a una autoridad superior de la academia y una tarde en la sal de castigo por saltarte una normad e nivel 3. – Añadió el rubio con aparente tranquilidad.

Sin mirar más al alumno, se giró y se fue. El cuchicheo aumentó considerablemente cuando el joven salió por la puerta, por su parte Irvine y Selphie seguían mirando hacía el lugar por dónde había desaparecido el ex-caballero en silencio, hasta que intercambiaron unas miradas significativas. No había duda de que si esto llegaba a oídos del director, cosa que era segura, le costaría muy caro a Seifer.

-----------------------------------------------

Rinoa y Eleone estaban reunidas en la habitación de la primera.

-¿Querías hablarme de algo?- preguntó Eleone.

-Sí, verás…- la joven de pelo azabache suspiró. -he estado pensando y se me ha ocurrido algo, pero no sé si querrás hacerlo.

-Dime.- Eleone se preguntaba qué se trataba.

-Tu tienes ese poder…eso de hacer retroceder la gente en el tiempo, bueno, su mente o lo que sea.

-Creo que ya sé por dónde vas pero sigue.

-He pensado que puede, que si lo intentamos con Squall, a lo mejor, pues, él reacciona¿no? Bueno, no lo sé porqué estaría dormido mientras su mente está en el pasado, entonces no podría moverse pero a lo mejor cuando despierta sí reacciona…o algo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, una pensando en esa posibilidad la otra esperando una respuesta.

-Como tu has dicho, Rinoa, él estaría dormido. Su mente está consciente siempre, el problema es que no puede controlar su cuerpo. Al hacer retroceder a alguien pasa lo mismo pero tu mente está consiente en el cuerpo de otro y en otro tiempo. En la retrocesión su cuerpo estaría inconsciente así que no podría moverlo.-Explicó Ele.

-Ya pero si lo llevamos en algún momento de su vida que lo haya marcado o algún momento muy intenso, no sé, a lo mejor al despertar, como lo habrá revivido…solo era una posibilidad.

-La verdad es que me da miedo de que le haga daño…hacer la retrocesión tiene que ver con manipular el cerebro y esa es precisamente la parte enferma de Squall. No sé si hay algún peligro. Voy a pensármelo¿de acuerdo? –Añadió Eleone con una sonrisa- Buscaré información sobre esta enfermedad y voy a ver si puedo hacer algo o no.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Rinoa. Al menos lo intentaría pero si no se informaba bien…Squall podría sufrir daños irreparables. Aun así...Rinoa sentía que tenía qeu ahcer algo o Squall se quedaría así para siempre.

* * *

NOTA: hasta aquí este capítulo.No sé si os habrá parecido interesante o aburrido, no es de los mejores de la historia pero aquí se pueden ver algunos problemas que se avecinan. Puede que tarde mucho en subir el próximo capítulo...lo siento! 


	8. Cap7: Resignación

**Oooooooooooh! Qué descanso! Llevaba capítulos escribiendo tonterías, creo que este capítulo está bastante mejor que los últimos que he subido. He pasado por una crisis de inspiración jaja.**

**Ahora parece que todo vuelve estar en su sitio y la inspiración ha vuelto, los capítulos me salen bastante más fluidos y me quedan mucho mejor y bastante más emotivos, o eso creo yo.**

** Ah, por cierto...tendré la esperanza de que no me habeis dejado reviews porqué son fechas de fiestas y felicidad y todo eso. bueno, FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS, QUE PASEIS UN BUEN AÑO NUEVO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Resignación**

_Lo siento. Veo como cada día que pasa la soledad y la desesperación se apoderan cada vez más de ti. Te oigo llorar encerrada en el baño, veo tus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Tu no mereces esto. Pero estás aquí, y lo haces porque así lo deseas. Gracias._

_Deberías tener esa vida que tanto soñaste, ese príncipe azul que te protegiera de todo y estuviera a tu lado. Yo fui ese hombre durante unos meses, quién te transportaba de la realidad a un cuento de hadas. Ahora solo soy la manta que cubre tu sol y no deja que sus rayos te den calor. Pero tu sigues aquí. _

_¿Cuánto más durará este infierno¿Cuánto más tendré que ver como poco a poco la gente se aleja de ti, y de mí? La soledad también me está devorando, pero sé que te tengo a ti, aquí a mi lado para siempre. En cambio, yo solo soy una carga para ti, para todos. _

_He visto como poco a poco todos perdíais la fe y os ibais separando. Tu la estás perdiendo aunque te empeñes en negarlo cuando te preguntan. Lo veo en tus ojos, lo noto en cómo actúas, en tu ánimo. Temo por ti, temo por si no eres capaz de soportar este dolor. Te estás hundiendo en un mundo donde no hay lugar para la alegría. ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa, Rinoa? Esa que me robó el corazón. También se ha desvanecido, como la amistad, la alegría y como yo. _

_¿Va a ser así para siempre¿Nuestro cuento de hadas terminó? Entonces…no todos los cuentos tienen un final feliz. La magia se ha ido y solo han quedado escombros de esos sueños y planes que trazábamos juntos._

--------------------------------

El fin de año se acercaba y los preparativos ya hacían acto de presencia en las calles de Balamb. En el puerto se había instalado una torre con un reloj dorado, que aun no estaba en funcionamiento, sus agujas estaban completamente paradas. Rinoa lo observaba desde la ventana de un bar cercano. Su vida estaba en el mismo estado que esas agujas, para ella el tiempo no pasaba. Su vida estaba tan vacía…no veía un futuro para ella, sentía que no saldría nunca de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza y puso toda su atención a su acompañante, quién guardaba un extraño silencio. Se veía tan frágil… no parecía Seifer Almasy.

-¿qué es eso que querías decirme? –Parecía que para descubrirlo la muchacha tendría que arrancarle las palabras.

El joven rubio levantó la vista del punto indefinido de la mesa dónde se había perdido. Observó todo a su alrededor, como si quisiera hacer una fotografía mental de eses momento. El último momento de felicidad en Balamb.

-Echaré de menos todo esto. –Un tono de melancolía podía leerse en la voz de Seifer.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Rinoa con el ceño fruncido.

-Me voy, Rinoa.

La muchacha abrió la boca, parecía que iba a replicar algo pero en seguida volvió a cerrarla. Recordó lo que Selphie le había contado: el incidente de la cafetería de días atrás.

-¿te han echado?

Sabía cual sería la respuesta. A lo mejor lo preguntó esperando una respuesta contraria a la verdad, para así esquivar la realidad. Era triste que Seifer tuviera que irse de lo que había sido siempre su hogar. La vida es cruel.

-Cid y Edea solo me echaron una buena bronca. Soy yo quien ha decidido irse.

Un año atrás jamás hubiera imaginado s Seifer Almasy rindiéndose ante nada. Nunca sabemos lo que no depara el futuro. Una vez se lo había dicho a Squall y seguía pensando lo mismo. Tampoco hubiera imaginado que Squall sufriría esa maldita enfermedad, ni que sus amigos ya no mantendrían ese lazo que parecía ser imposible de desatar.

-El Jardín ya no es mi casa.

Al chico le costaba soltar las palabras pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Rinoa era la persona que más apreciaba, la única en el Jardín con quien podía confiar.

-Una casa es un lugar dónde si te equivocas te entienden, un lugar al que regresar, dónde te sientes cómodo…

-Dónde te sientes seguro y que cuando te quedas atrás la gente de ahí te esperan con una sonrisa…sé a lo que te refieres. –Rinoa terminó la frase de Seifer, realmente podía entender su decisión.

Casa…Ahora ella tampoco tenía un hogar. El Jardín lo había sido hasta que Squall enfermó. Su casa era ahí dónde Squall estuviera con ella, dónde pudieran estar juntos y felices. Ahora ese edificio solo representaba todos los sueños perdidos de un día para otro y todas las ilusiones olvidadas.

Edea le había dado ánimos a Seifer una y otra vez. Según ella los alumnos no tardarían en olvidar lo ocurrido durante la guerra. Pero ese día nunca llegaba y Seifer no se sentía bien en ese lugar. Desencajaba. Pero Balamb era su infancia. Tantos recuerdos dejaba ahí…aunque comprendió que no se puede vivir en el pasado, no cuando ese pasado convierte tu presente en un infierno.

-¿Dónde irás?

-En FH. Trueno tiene un tío empresario que ha abierto una nueva sucursal allí y necesita personal. Además, ahí a penas llegó la guerra así que no me conocerá nadie.

El silencio invadió el ambiente. A veces lo que puede expresar más no son las palabras sino la ausencia de éstas.

-Podéis venir a verme alguna vez. –Comentó Seifer casi en un susurro.

-¿podéis?

-Sí. Tu y Squall, cuando se recupere.

Esas palabras retumbaron en el interior de Rinoa. Seifer…ella sabía que hablaba en serio, sí, él aún creía en Squall. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella había perdido ya la esperanza ¿cuándo, cuándo había dejado de creer en su caballero?

El joven se levantó, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un billete que dejó sobre la mesa.

-Invito yo.- dijo antes de girarse y caminar hacía la puerta del bar.

-¡Seifer! –la morena le gritó antes de que saliera- Vendremos.

Seifer sonrió y sin más, se fue de allí en dirección a la estación de tren.

Rinoa sonrió, el echaría de menos pero ese chico merecía rehacer su vida. Entonces condujo su mirada hacía el billete y frunció el ceño, había otro papel. Lo cogió y lo abrió. Una nota.

_Despídeme de Squall, Cid y Edea. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO_

_Seifer_

------------------------------------------

Irvine volvió a coger la cajita que descansaba sobre su mesa. La abrió. Dentro había un precioso collar de oro. Era para la mujer que amaba.

El plan era dárselo en la fiesta de fin de año. Había ensayado tanto ese momento, imaginándose una y otra vez, hablando a solas, llorando a solas…pero seguía sin verse capaz. Él, el Don Juan más famoso de todos los Seeds, no era capaz de afrentar a un amor verdadero.

Acarició la cadena de la joya. Estaba fría, quizás su corazón quedaría igual de congelado que ese metal después de recibir la respuesta de Selphie. O quizás su corazón brillaría con la misma intensidad con que resplandecía ese collar a la luz del sol.

Volvió a cerrar la caja y la dejó en la mesa de nuevo. La trataba con tal delicadeza que parecía que en su interior albergara lo más importante del mundo. Para él, era así. Allí dentro había su corazón, de ese objeto dependería su felicidad. Si era aceptado o rechazado, eso era lo que en realidad guardaba esa caja.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-Parezco Squall.-Se dijo a si mismo.

Recordaba como Squall se había enamorado locamente de Rinoa, como había puesto su vida en peligro, queriendo darlo todo por ella. Se preguntaba si él haría lo mismo para Selphie. Lo dudó. El vínculo que unía a Squall y Rinoa no era un amor de adolescentes, era algo mucho más profundo. Era el amor verdadero, un amor entre caballero y bruja. Él debía protegerla, ser capaz de dar su vida por ella. Amarla hasta el fin de sus días. Eso era lo que significaba ser el caballero de la bruja.

Por un momento una extraña sensación de celos y envidia recorrió su cuerpo. Le hubiera gustado saber que él y Selphie también estaban unidos por un vínculo incondicional incapaz de romperse. Ser su caballero también. Tener la certeza de que ella lo amaría siempre.

Solo podría saber lo que Selphie sentía cuando le diera ese collar.

-Parezco atontado.

Se sentía estúpido. Solo pensar en ella, hacerlo todo pensando en ella…el amor parecía ser algo estúpido. Los acontecimientos de los últimos meses le habían hecho pensar mucho últimamente. Él estaba enamorado de esa muchacha alegre y divertida. Había visto morir a Rinoa el día en que Squall sufrió ese accidente. Aún se sentí culpable. Sabía que esa bruja jamás volvería a ser feliz, a sentirse viva, si su caballero no regresaba con ella. Había visto como poco a poco su vitalidad y sus ojos vivaces se fueron apagando. ¿Tenía sentido el amor? Para un caballero y una bruja sí. Eso había dicho Edea una vez, el amor era el vínculo que única para siempre a caballero y bruja, y era eso lo que hacía que los poderes de la mujer no se escaparan de sus manos: su caballero, su amor. ¿Y para el resto de la humanidad¿Qué sentido tenía el amor? Se feliz, pensó. Pero con los años la pasión se iba disipando hasta morir. No, el amor no tenía sentido si no eras el caballero de una bruja y al estar seguro de esa afirmación odió a Squall y a Rinoa por unos segundos. ¿Porqué solo ellos tenían derecho a ese amor verdadero? Celos y odios. Pero a la vez recordó algo más…Ellos dos, sus amigos, esos que gozaban de un amor puro e infinito…nunca habían podido gozar de su amor sin peligros. Primero la guerra y meses después la enfermedad de Squall, ésta quizás duraría para siempre. Eso tenía que ser aún peor. Tener ese vínculo tan fuerte con otra persona y no poder disfrutar de su compañía sin preocupación…así no serían nunca felices pero no podían salir de ese infierno porqué su amor era indestructible.

El amor era el sentimiento que podía traer la felicidad o bien, la desesperación. Los humanos podíamos salir de ello si la relación no funcionaba bien. El caballero y la bruja no.

Entonces sintió compasión pro sus amigos. Imaginar que era Selphie quién estaba en esa silla de ruedas y que jamás podía dejar de amarla…horrible. Al menos ellos, los humanos normales, podían olvidarse de la otra persona.

Se levantó y fue andando hasta la cama, dónde se tumbó. Le daría el collar a Selphie, si lo admitía sería feliz sino…tendría que resignarse y olvidarse de ella. Después de pensar en el infierno que estaban pasando sus dos compañeros de batallas las cosas para él parecían mucho más fáciles. Se habían visto rebajadas a un nivel inferior, pues su amor era igual de intenso pero no era para siempre.


	9. Cap8: ¿año nuevo, vida nueva?

**Holaaa! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews qué majos que soys!**

**Comandante Leonhart:** lo siento si no me paso por Réquiem, esque estoy algo ocupada y a lo mejor tardo unos días en leermelo.

**Amy cie eyes**:Muchas gracias!!!!!!! Y tu me dices imaginativa? Lo dices como si tu lo feuras poco... Tu sí que tienes imaginación que tu fan fic está muy emocionante!!!!

**Rinoa Haatirii:** Lo siento...xD te dejé mal de cuerpo? jajaja pues este capítulo...bueno bueno, no te voy a decir nada, lee tu misma.

**Sister-sun:** La crême de la crême??? xDDDDDD Que bueno!

**AAA theXel Tico: **Gracias por darme ánimos De veras, que es muy recomfortante.

**Shirabe-Hikeda: **Gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo también merezca uno.

**A lo mejor alguién se pregunta porqué me dedico a comentar todos los reviews...pues porqué creo que os lod ebo, vosotros gastais cuestro tiempo con escribirme unr eview (cosa muy importante para mi) y yo os respondo con un comentario personalizado. **

* * *

**Resumen de capítulos anteriores: **Finalmente la tensión acumulada durante los últimos días estalla provocando una dura pelea entre todos los miembros del grupo. Squall, por su parte, consigue mover un brazo. Seifer no se siente cómodo en el Jardín y decide irse a FH. El amor llama a la puerta de Irvine...Selphie le ha robado el corazón y él le ha comprado un regalo. Rinoa le pide a Elleone si puede ayudar a Squall haciendólo retroceder en el tiempo y ésta le responde que debe buscar información apra asegurarse que Squall no dufre daños.

* * *

**Capítulo 8¿Año nuevo, vida nueva?**

El 31 de Diciembre había llegado.

Desde que se había levantado Rinoa tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho. Otras veces había sentido algo similar…sus poderes de bruja le avisaban de que algo iba a ocurrir y este algo no era el cambio de año.

Era como si tuviera el pecho comprimido, como si su corazón no pudiera latir con libertad. Ese sentimiento la asustaba. No podía definir sus sensaciones bajo una etiqueta: nervios, miedo, desesperación, tristeza; sencillamente era una mezcla de todas ellas, algo que no podía expresarse con palabras. Pero estaba asustada de eso ¿qué podía ocurrir?

Algo sí sabía: tenía que ver con su caballero. Se había sentido igual cuando estaba pérdida en el espacio, sola y sin aire, pero su caballero la fue a buscar; también se sintió así durante el tiempo comprimido, cuando Squall estaba perdido. ¿Qué iba a ser esta vez?

Decidió no hacer caso de sus demonios internos y fue a abrir la ventana para que le tocara el aire del exterior. El viento soplaba fuerte y frío, era ese aire característico que anuncia la llegada de la lluvia. Miró hacia el cielo, estaba oscuro, muy nublado. Nubes negras y densas.

Por un momento quedó congelada, sin moverse, observando fijamente ese cielo. Era igual al del tiempo comprimido, cuando encontró a Squall…muerto. Sus poderes y el extraño hecho del tiempo comprimido le habían permitido revivirle. Había preguntado a Edea sobre eso pero no supo darle respuesta.

Volvió a cerrar la ventana. Maldición. ¿Es que hoy todo le recordaría esos momentos? Su inquietud aumentó considerablemente. Se sentó en la cama, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho.

-Squall…tengo miedo.- Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Squall no estaba con ella ese día. Y si hubiera estado allí, no hubiera podido abrazarla y reconfortarla.

-¿porqué no podemos estar juntos de una maldita vez?- se dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿es este nuestro destino?

* * *

El Lagunamow había aterrizado a escasos metros del orfanato de Edea, era allí dónde celebrarían el fin de año. Estarían todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Relámpagos amenazaban con lluvia y el viento que soplaba hacía que el frío fuera más insoportable. A pesar de eso, irvine le pidió a Selphie si podían hablar uso minutos ahí afuera y la muchacha accedió a la petición.

La castaña esperaba a que el chico dijera algo pero no fue así, en vez de esto empezó a buscar en su bolsillo hasta encontrar una caja que sacó y mantuvo en sus manos unos segundos, observándola.

Miedo. Eso era lo que sentía Irvine Kinneas por primera vez ante una declaración. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde, ya tenía esa caja entre las manos. Solo había que dársela y confesar lo que sentía, no podía ser tan difícil, había hecho esto con miles de chicas más. Pero esta vez era diferente. Selphie Tilmitt no era solo una chica más.

La chica le seguía mirando, pacientemente hasta que Irvine levantó la vista del pequeño regalo y se encontró directamente con sus ojos. El corazón d e la joven empezó a latir con fuerza, ahora entendía lo que Irvine iba a hacer. Esa mirada de inseguridad, esas acciones prudentes…ahora entendía qué significaba todo eso.

El francotirador se acercó un par de pasos más a ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no sabía exactamente si provenía de su propio ser, de sus sentimientos o del frío exterior.

Alargó la mano con la caja hacía ella.

-Esto es para ti.- dijo fingiendo tranquilidad.- Yo… bueno, espero que te guste.

-Seguro que me gusta.- y con un tono algo más bajo añadió.- Entiendes mucho de mujeres, deber ser ya un experto en estas cosas.

¿Eso era un reproche o un simple comentario para tranquilizarle? Ese último comentario provocó un sentimiento no deseado al vaquero. Se sintió culpable. Culpable por flirtear con todas las chicas guapas que encontraba, con seducir a toda mujer que se le ponía delante.

Mientras el muchacho estaba perdido intentando averiguar el significado de esas palabras, Selphie abrió la cajita.

-¡Waw! Es precioso.- Exclamó con sincero entusiasmo.- ¡Me encanta! Qué buen gusto tienes…

Irvine sonrió.

-"Ahora o nunca"- pensó el joven y seguidamente habló.- Selphie yo quisiera que supieras que…

Algo interrumpió sus palabras. Selphie acababa de tirar de él hacía ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella sabía lo que su amigo iba a confesarle y no quería oírlo de momento…no sabía muy bien qué responderle.

-Tengo que pensar. –Susurró la chica.

Y sin más, se fue hacía el interior de la casa, junto a sus amigos, dejando a Irvine pasmado.

* * *

Sus ojos se cerraron, intentando evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Inevitablemente, unas cuantas se escaparon de las esquinas de sus ojos, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que el viento hacía llegar hasta él.

Hacía rato que había empezado a llover. Irvine no sabía muy bien cuánto hacía que estaba ahí, sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del orfanato. No se atrevía a entrar, tenía que tranquilizarse antes.

Un frío sentimiento de impotencia, rabia y traición. Ganas de llorar.

La respuesta no había sido un no, pero tampoco un sí. Las llaves de su corazón habían sido entregadas a una mujer, ahora ella controlaba sus sentimientos, todo estaba en sus manos. Por primera vez se sentía vulnerable y desamparado ante una chica. Y ahora sintió pena y comprensión por todas esas novias a quiénes había roto el corazón durante todos los últimos años.

A eso debía referirse Squall…ahora comprendía las palabras de su amigo, cuando decía que la gente tarde o temprano se van y te dejan solo, y que eso dolía y estabas triste. Maldición, ahora se sentía triste e indefenso. Selphie podía hacer lo que quisiera con él…su felicidad y su tristeza dependían completamente de ella….por eso Squall decía que no quería depender de los demás.

-Tengo que pensar.- Susurró, recordando las palabras de Selphie.

Eso no era la respuesta que había estado esperando. Apretando los puños intentó tranquilizarse. Tenía ganas de golpear algo, de gritar, gritar hasta no poder más, de llorar hasta caer rendido de agotamiento.

Tantas mujeres soñaban con él… ¿Porqué ella no¿Y porqué tuvo que enamorarse precisamente de ella?

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó dando un puñetazo en al pared.

Le dolió, pero eso no le importaba ahora.

-¿Pensar qué¿Qué tiene que pensar?- la rabia tomaba el control de su voz.

La sensación de que solo había sido una excusa para no hacerle daño rechazándolo le desolaba.

Necesitaba un amigo, alguien con quién hablar, alguien que entendiera sus sentimientos a luyen ante quién pudiera llorar y que éste le comprendiera…pero ¿quién? Hoy era fin de año, no iba a molestar a nadie con sus penas. Lo único que podía hacer era volver con los demás, intentar olvidar y pasarlo bien. Pero ya no tenía ganas de celebrar nada, solo deseaba volver a su habitación de Balamb y desahogarse. Dejar que el tiempo pasase y estar tranquilo. Pero era imposible. Había que afrontar las adversidades y mirar hacía delante; luchar, y si te caes, levantarte. Eso era lo que había aprendido en la guerra.

* * *

La lluvia caía con fuerza contra las ventanas, los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación de vez en cuando. Irvine estaba en el sofá, mucho más callado que de costumbre. Selphie conversando animosamente con Quistis, Cid, Edea, Zell y Elleone. Rinoa, al lado de Irvine, mirando a Squall. Squall mirando la ventana. Hicieran lo que hicieran el ex comandante no hacía caso de nadie, solo miraba la ventana fija y persistentemente, como si esperara algo de ahí fuera.

Rinoa sentía como su desazón crecía y crecía. ¿Qué le ocurría a Squall? Se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña. Irvine también estaba raro pero prefirió no preguntarle nada. Supuso que se trataba de su conversación con Selphie pero siendo fin de año mejor no poner el dedo en la llaga.

Faltaban 30 minutos para el cambio de año.

Hacía horas que miraba hacia la ventana, más allá de ella, esperando algo que viniera de otra dimensión. Había algo ahí, un recuerdo, algo oculto en su memoria que se negaba a salir a la superficie. Esa lluvia…esas nubes…le recordaban algo que vagaba perdido en su memoria. Siguió mirando, esperando recordar.

Un flash sacudió su mente.

_Relámpagos, nubes. _

Sintió un dolor muy agudo en su cabeza, un dolor insoportable como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su cerebro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El dolor desapareció. Volvió a abrir los ojos.

_Ya no hay lluvia. Relámpagos, nubes. _

Una sensación de irrealidad invadió su cuerpo. Dejó de sentir el contacto con el mundo exterior, no notaba el tacto de la silla de ruedas, la fuerza de su cuerpo, el aire frío de la noche.

_Un castillo en medio de las nubes negras, flotando en el cielo. _

Reconoció el lugar, el Castillo de Artemisa. Sí, lo recordaba, cuando lo vio en el tiempo comprimido también estaba oscuro, lleno de nubes y relampagueaba. Era una visión tétrica. Lo había olvidado y hubiera preferido no recordar.

_Un castillo en medio de las nubes negras, flotando en el cielo. Más relámpagos, más nubes._

Inmerso en esa realidad, en sus recuerdos, no podía despertar.

-No. –solo fue un leve quejido, sin embargo fue oído.

-¿Squall? - Rinoa se acercó a él corriendo.

-Rinoa¿qué ocurre? – Irvine se asustó al ver a su compañera tan alterada.

-creo…creo que ha…No, nada. –Intentó tranquilizarse a sí misma creyendo sus propias palabras.- Me había parecido una cosa. Nada. Debían ser imaginaciones mías…

_Todo a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más borroso hasta no poder reconocer los objetos. Solo veía el castillo con claridad. Todo estaba muy oscuro. _

Más dolor de cabeza, muy intenso. Se cogió la cabeza con fuerza, cerró los ojos, gimió.

-¡Squall!- Rinoa gritaba. -¿Qué te ocurre¡SQUALL!

-¡Dios, se mueve!- exclamó Quistis mientras corría hacia ellos

-¿Qué ocurre?

Sus voces se oían tan distantes para Squall…como si fueran un eco perdido en medio de una cueva.

El dolor aumentó, era muy intenso. Sentía la necesidad de gritar. Lo hizo.

-Joder¿QUÉ LE OCURRE?

-¡¡¡¡Que alguien haga algo!!!!

-¿Qué¡No sabemos que le ocurre!

-Squall, por favor, para. ¿Qué te ocurre? Dime…dime qué te ocurre.

Eran voces tan distantes…a penas podía reconocer a quién pertenecían. Sabía que gritaban todos y alguien lloraba. Sentía como unas manos le cogían fuerte de los brazos.

_El castillo empezó a desaparecer también, quedando él solo en medio de una desconcertante oscuridad._

Las voces de sus amigos eran cada vez más lejanas.

Oscuridad y silencio. Ya no sentía nada.

-¡SQUALL¡¡¡¡SQUALL!!!!

-¿SE HA DESMAYADO?

* * *

NOTA: Fin del capítulo¿Qué os parece? Bueno, no sé qué comentar de este capítulo asíq ue...seguid dejando reviews si os ha gustado. Y si creeis que puedo mejorar algo, lo que sea, decidlo! 


	10. Cap9: El fin del invierno

**¡Se acabó! Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han estado leyéndo este fan fic y dejando reviews. El último favor que os pido es que me envieís críticas de qualquier tipo sobre mi manera de escribir, el argumento, la manera de llevar el asunto, lo que os ha gustado más, lo que no, lo que cambiaríais...es muy importante que lo hagais, quiero mejorar mi escritura y mis histórias y no puedo hacerlo sin vuestra ayuda. Por ejemplo: podeis decir si fallo en los signos de puntuación, si escribo de manera clara, si hago repeticiones, si el fanf ci se hace aburrido, si los sentimientos no están bien expressados, si la acción pasa demasiado lenta o demasiado rápida, partes de capítulos o del fan fic que no os hayan gustado y el porqué...cosas así. Os lo pido por favor. **

**Esta vez no dejo comentarios eprsonalizados para cada review, lo siento, ya os responderé vuestro último review. **

**Ummm...la verdad esque este capítulo no acaba de gustarme y es probable que lo reescriba, pero eh decidido subirlo ya y si lo hago ya lo cambiaré.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El fin del invierno**

El cielo, observado por Rinoa a través del húmedo cristal de la ventana, era una mezcla de color azul oscuro, cian y negro. Le recordó los ojos de su caballero, de un color azul tempestuoso, siempre cambiante según el humor de su dueño. Apartó la vista del cristal y la situó en la cama del hospital, dónde Squall descansaba.

2 horas. Dentro de dos horas el efecto del somnífero pasaría y él despertaría. Los nervios de la chica no la habían dejado estar quieta en toda la noche, gracias a ellos no tenía sueño y podría quedar-se despierta hasta que su novio despertara.

-"Squall…todo ha pasado"

Después de horas de espera la doctora les había comunicado que Squall se había recuperado. Pero le dieron un fuerte somnífero y no despertará hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Rinoa se moría de ganas de volver a abrazarlo y que ese abrazo fuera correspondido. Quería volver a oír su voz, a besarle, a ver como hace cosas mientras ella le mira; sonrió, sabía que eso último ponía nervioso al chico. Qué mono era a veces.

A pesar de todo, aún había miedo en su interior. Había estado pensando en cómo reaccionar en cuánto él despertara pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer. ¿Podría aguantar las ganas de llorar¿Qué tendría que decirle¿qué tendría que hacer?

-----------------------------

En la sala de espera nadie hablaba. 4 Seeds, una joven amiga y dos adultos…demasiada gente para tan pocas palabras. El ambiente de tensión aumentaba a medida que pasaban las horas, nadie se miraba a los ojos, nadie se movía y nadie hablaba. Poco a poco, la luz de la mañana se iba filtrando por los ventanales; la lluvia había amainado y el cielo estaba limpio de nubes, cosa que transmitía una extraña sensación de paz y optimismo a cualquiera que lo observara. Así era como se sentía Quistis, que desde hacía horas estaba parada delante la ventana con un café ya frío entre sus manos. En realidad no le apetecía esa bebida y no había tomado ni un sorbo, pero necesitaba un entretenimiento para sus manos.

Por primera vez en mucho rato dejó de observar el cielo para centrar su atención en el baso de plástico de sus manos.

-"Qué asco".-En esas condiciones no se podría ni tragar un sorbo de agua.

Cogiendo valor se giró hacia el interior de la sala y observó a todos sus compañeros. Todos estaban como ella, inmersos en pensamientos y con puestos estúpidos. Buscó una papelera con la vista y divisó una al lado de una fuente de agua de un pasillo cercano. Se dirigió hacia allí, vertió el contenido del baso en el desagüe de la fuente y tiró el baso a la papelera. Al volver, todos habían dirigido su atención hacía la rubia.

-Squall se ha recuperado chicos.- Eso fue lo único que consiguió articular. Todos lo sabían pero sintió la necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta, como si necesitara corroborarlo con la reacción de los demás.

Sonrieron. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían levemente y añadió:

-Qué idiotas hemos sido.

Todos lo entendieron. Su comportamiento en los últimos meses había sido patético, como si se tratara de niños pequeños que no saben enfrentarse a la vida sin sus padres. En ese caso, Squall era el padre. Él siempre era quién conservaba la calma en las situaciones duras, quién hacía ver las cosas con sencillez y claridad a los demás…siempre encontraba alguna respuesta a todo. Esta vez, él no podía hacer nada…y nadie más supo hacer nada.

Al oír el comentario de su amiga Zell e Irvine cruzaron las miradas. La rubia tenía razón, toda la razón. Zell se levantó del sillón dónde había estado tumbado desde que llegaron al hospital y se acercó a su compañero, tendiéndole la mano en forma de amistad. Sin bacilar, Irvine se la estrecho con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Luego el pedimos perdón a Squall.- susurró el más alto al rubio. No era necesario decir nada más.

-todos deberíamos hacerlo.- añadió Selphie sin ser capaz de mirar directamente al cowboy.

Edea sonreía, Cid le cogió de la mano en forma de apoyo y comprensión. Sus niños…ya habían crecido. La tensión se disipó, dejando lugar a la familiaridad que desde siempre había reinado entre ellos pero que en los últimos meses se había perdido. Volvían a ser una familia y no eran necesarias más palabras entre ellos, no había perdones o reproches, estaban ahí por una persona a la que todos admiraban. Esa situación les había hecho ver a todos y cada uno de ellos lo importantes que son las personas que les rodean, la soledad se había apoderado de sus vidas poco a poco mientras se iban distanciando unos de otros. Pero ahora volvían a estar juntos.

Quistis observó al maquina se cafés. Ahora sí le apetecía tomar algo.

Unos pasos llamaron la atención de todos los presentes: Rinoa se acercaba por el pasillo.

-¿ya se ha despertado?- preguntó Elleone.

-No, no va a despertar hasta dentro de unas horas. He venido a buscar algo para beber, tengo sed.

Selphie se levantó de repente del sillón, como si algo se le acabara de ocurrir.

-Rin… ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- su tono de voz mostraba algo de inseguridad.

La joven morena se extrañó y al principio no supo responder pero al topar con la mirada de Irvine entendió cuál era el asunto del que su amiga quería hablar. Deseaba volver a la habitación con su caballero pero su amiga le necesitaba más en esos momentos.

-Pero…Squall…

-Yo voy.- La interrumpió el vaquero.

Si decir más empezó a andar hacia las habitaciones.

-Gracias.- Susurró Rinoa al pasar por su lado.

Irvine se limitó a sonreír. Los demás solo miraban la escena sin entender qué ocurría exactamente. Rinoa cogida Selphie por el brazo y la apartó del grupo hacia otro pasillo.

-lo siento- dijo la castaña cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie las oyese.

-tranquila, necesito estirar las piernas un rato.-hubo una pequeña pausa.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo lo sabes cuando estás enamorada?

La morena quedó sin aire de repente. De Selphie se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿qué?- preguntó sin acabar de creerse lo que oídos le hacían llegar.

-pues eso, que como lo sabes que estas enamorada. ¿Cómo puedes saber que es esa la persona ideal?- Sin darse cuenta había empezado a toquetear el collar que irvine le había regalado, el cual estaba guardado en el bolsillo.

Rinoa suspiró y miró al techo con una dulce sonrisa. Recordó cuándo conoció a Squall, cuando empezó a sentir algo pro él con contra de su propia voluntad. Ella misma pensaba que Squall era demasiado frío, que le haría daño, que la rechazaría. Pero se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que su amor era correspondido.

-Solo…solo lo sabes. Cuando estás enamorada lo sabes, nadie puede decirlo en tu lugar.

-¿pero cómo sabes que con esa persona funcionará, que es la persona correcta? – la chica bajita parecía realmente preocupada por sufrir de amor.

-No lo sabes.- dijo su amiga sin bacilar.- pero…vale la pena. Funcione o no, aunque solo os améis uno o dos días va a valer la pena. El amor es algo muy bonito, por poco que dure, siempre vale la pena, aunque acabes sufriendo. –Eso era algo que pensaba con total sinceridad. Nunca se arrepintió de amar a Squall, por muchas encrucijadas que tuvieran que superar…por mucho dolor que causara, con solo pasar una tarde con él tendría su recompensa.

Selphie se quedó pensativa unos segundos, no parecía que Rinoa la hubiera ayudado mucho. De repente, levantó al cabeza con una mirada decidida y sonrío.

-Gracias Rin.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y arrancó a correr hacía la sala de espera de nuevo.

Rinoa corrió detrás suyo. Al llegar las dos chicas, la más bajita se plantó delante de Irvine.

-Te quiero.- confesó delante de todo el mundo, dejando al chico algo confuso.

Irvine no dijo nada, solo la miró con cara de sorprendido. Zell puso unos ojos como unas naranjas y miró a la pareja fijamente y los demás solo sonrieron, como si ya intuyeran que eso fuera a ocurrir. Antes de que Irvine consiguiera hacerse a la idea de la información, la joven Seed volvió a sentarse a su sillón con una sonrisa a la boca, sacó el collar de su bolsillo y se lo colocó en el cuello bajo la atenta mirada de Irvine, quién dibujó una gran sonrisa al entender lo que ocurría. La felicidad inundó su corazón, era desbordante, lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a reír, cosa que desencadenó la risa de todos sus compañeros.

-bueno…yo me voy de nuevo con Squall. –Sonrió Rinoa a la nueva pareja y a sus amigos, cuando por fin consiguió dejar de reír. Por fin se sentía viva de nuevo. Por fin volvían a ser los de siempre, sin tensiones ni discusiones.

Antes de salir de la sala volvió a dirigirse a sus amigos. Acababa de recordar que había algo muy importante que habían olvidado.

-ah, chicos. Feliz año nuevo a todos.

Entre risas todos respondieron lo mismo. Esas eran risas de felicidad, usan risas que ya casi habían olvidado. Sí, sin duda, ese sería un año feliz.

---------------------------------

Squall movió la mano hacia la de la chica que había a su lado. Ella, Rinoa, había visto que estaba despierto pero no tenía el valor de decir nada.

-Rinoa…-la voz del joven era poco más que un susurro.

En la cara de Rinoa apareció una dulce sonrisa mientras los ojos s ele humedecían levemente.

-Hola, Squall.- le temblaba la voz a causa del esfuerzo que suponía intentar evitar las lágrimas.- todo pasó, vas a ponerte bien pronto.

Squall sonrió y acarició la mano de la joven bruja. Sentía que el control de su cuerpo volvía a estar en su posesión, que sus nervios volvían a acatar las órdenes de su cerebro. El infierno de los últimos meses iba a quedar olvidado en el tiempo, volvía a ser él, para siempre.

-Descansa.- Dijo Rinoa acariciando la cara de su novio.

Squall cerró los ojos al sentir el caliente tacto de la piel de la muchacha.

-Gracias.

Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la chica al oír esa palabra. Ella sabía que era un agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él los últimos meses. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras él llevó su mano, que antes estaba al lado de su cuerpo, hacia su pelo y lo acariciaba.

Moverse le costaba mucho esfuerzo, sus músculos estaban desacostumbrados al movimiento, pero necesitaba tocarla, notar que todo eso era real, que no era ningún sueño.

-------------------------------

Rinoa abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente. Estaba sudando y tenía todas las sabanas revueltas en la cama. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche: la 01:37 AM.

-Qué calor.- Susurró para si misma.

Se levantó y abrió la ventana de la habitación, dejando que el aire fresco de la noche entrara en el dormitorio. Entonces miró al cuerpo que descansaba profundamente dormido encima de la cama. Squall…parecía mentira que hiciera ya tres meses de su enfermedad. Había estado mucho tiempo hiendo y viniendo del hospital, haciéndose pruebas y clases de recuperación para recuperar su agilidad de movimiento normal. Pero ahora ya todo había pasado. Y podían estar juntos, después de todo, podían estar juntos.

Estaba tan guapo cuando dormía…. ¿quién lo diría viéndole así que en realidad es un león feroz? Sonrió. Y ¿quién lo diría conociéndole como a un león feroz que cuando está con ella puede llegar a ser tan tierno cuando se lo propone?

Su león feroz y su gato tierno.

---------------------------

_Hay noches en que te despiertas porqué el calor no te deja dormir. Decides abrir la ventana para que pase el aire de la noche. El cielo está lleno de estrellas, no hay nubes y el aire es fresco pero no frío…sientes como si ese aire se llevara los malos momentos con él y te das cuenta de que el invierno ya ha pasado y ha llegado el buen tiempo de nuevo. Entonces te sientes vivo y con ganas de seguir luchando con fuerza renovada._

* * *

NOTA: Bueno si alguién se lee el fan fic dentro de u tiempo dejadme reviews críticos también, aunque haga años que el fan fic esté subido y terminado ya. Ah! Y...esa última aprte del fan fic, que está en cursvia, hace "pareja" con el primer parrafo del primer capítulo. 

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS¡Qué ilusión, es la prmera historia que termino!


End file.
